Demon Family
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: A family for our favorite foursome. Third and final story of a trilogy. Click my profile for the other two stories. Hiei-Kuronue x Kurama (Yoko-Shuuichi). Complete. Please review even if only at the end.
1. Default Chapter

'Demon Family' is thethird and finalstory of a trilogy. Yes, a family for our favorite foursome. It will make more sense if you read 'Hiei and Kurama a Love Story' and 'Memories of a lost Love' first. This story has 14 chapters and a short epilog.

**Full disclaimer posted in first chapter only**. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's awesome characters.

* * *

'**DEMON FAMILY'**

'_Thoughts'_

/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./

_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

Chapter 1

The afternoon sun was dipping low in the purple Makai sky as Kurama made his way home. Hiei had been in a bad mood this morning so the Youko had decided to leave him be and went to the nearby town to shop. Not that they needed anything, it was just something to do.

He had actually found a few things for his lovers and even something for Shuuichi. For Hiei he had slipped a small bottle of scented oil into the folds of his tunic. He hoped a nice massage later would put his Firefly in a better mood. For Kuronue he had palmed a fine leather thong to tie up his hair. It would also work well to tie up a more than willing fox. Shuuichi's gift was also for Hiei and Kuro. He had found a beautiful tunic made of a shear green fabric the same color as the human's eyes. The fine peek-a-boo fabric would drive their lover's wild.

'_Our lover's, that sounds so kinky, I love it.' _He smiled as he thought about the last year with them. They were all so happy together. Though technically there were only two souls the fact that each soul had two bodies kept life, especially their love life, very interesting. No matter who wanted whom, everyone was happy. They must truly be soul mates.

As he passed through the perimeter of their territory talking with his plants he began to hear voices. His ear twitched. No, there was only one voice, Hiei's. He quietly approached using his plants as cover so he could watch his mate's strange behavior.

The fire demon was pacing at the base of the large tree, occasionally glancing up to their home. He was mumbling to himself as he paced. Suddenly he stopped and flitted up to the tree house only to return a moment later to continue his pacing. After watching Hiei repeat this several times Kurama decided to move closer and try and hear what he was saying.

"What am I supposed to do with that thing? Why didn't I just ignore it? I could have just left it there I suppose. Maybe I can put it back. No, the fox will smell it was here. My Fox won't want to keep it will he? That damn soft ningen heart of his just might." Hiei flitted to the tree house and back again. "Where the hell is that stupid fox?"

"You mean me?" As Kurama stepped forward Hiei jumped back, falling on a tree root.

Seeing Hiei so flustered was quite amusing. "Alright Hiei, what's going on and what do you have in our tree house?"

Hiei started talking in a rush of words even before he rose from where he fell. "Well, you see Fox, I was training… you know, way out in the forest… when I heard the scream… I shouldn't have gone you know… cause she was already dead… so I killed them… then I found it… I should have just left it there… but I knew you'd be mad… so I brought it here… now I don't know what to do with it."

Hiei sighed and looked relieved now that his mate knew everything. Kurama shook his head in confusion. "Darling, I have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't I just go see what's up there?"

Not waiting for a reply the Youko went to the tree house. He entered slowly, not sure what he might find. At first he didn't see anything, then he noticed all the pillows from around the table were on the bed. As he moved closer some of the pillows moved and his ears perked up as he heard small coos and yips coming from the center. What the fox saw when he peered past the pillows made him fall to his knees by the bed. Kurama was speechless at the beautiful sight before him. Lying in the center of the pillows was an adorable youko kit. She was silver with black tipped ears and tail.

He looked up when he felt Hiei's hands on his shoulders. "Some of what you said is starting to make sense, Koi, but not all of it. I'm guessing the 'it' you were referring to was her, but who is dead and whom did you kill?"

Hiei seemed calmer now that Kurama had seen the kit. "I heard a woman scream. When I got there I found two demons over the body of a dead Youko female. It looked like they raped her before they killed her, so I killed them. I found it… her… in the bushes not far away. She must have hidden her kit in order to protect it. I used the jagon to search the area for her mate but found nothing so I brought it here. Kurama what the hell are we going to do with that thing?"

Kurama slowly crawled on the bed closer to the kit. He sat beside her then held out a hand for Hiei to join him. Once they were settled he tentatively reached out and touched the kit, her little hand wrapping around his large finger. "Well Hiei-Koi, I'm sure someone in town will take her, but as an orphan she will probably be used as a servant or maybe later a prostitute."

Hiei scowled and with a growl picked up the kit protectively. She immediately curled in a little ball and nuzzled into the warmth at the crook of his neck. "Kurama, I did not save her to make her a prostitute. There has to be something else we can do with her."

The Youko smiled, his tail twitching at the sight of his fire demon protecting the kit. "It seems my ningen one is not the only soft heart in this family."

As Kurama reached out to stroke the kit's soft fur he leaned over to whisper in her cute little ear just loud enough for his mate to hear. "What do you think my little one? He'll make a good Daddy won't he?"

Hiei's eyes were as big as saucers as he pulled the kit from his neck and shoved her at Kurama. "What do you mean 'Daddy'? I'm not her Daddy. You're crazy if you think we can be her parents Fox."

Kurama quickly took the kit and nestled her in his arms. "Be careful Hiei. She's so little, she's got to be only a couple of weeks old. Just think about it Hiei-Koi. We are two males. There is no way we will ever have a child of our own. Now suddenly we've been given this beautiful kit that looks like she could be ours, a silver Youko like me with black tipped ears and tail that could be from you. Sweetheart she's perfect."

Hiei still wasn't convinced but Kurama could sense him wavering. "If she was perfect then she would have green eyes. Kuronue and I both have black hair."

Kurama was thrilled that Hiei had included Shuuichi and Kuronue as parents also. "All kits are born with gray eyes Hiei, they will change by the time she's a couple of months old. Besides, Shuuichi won't mind so long as we get to name her. We already picked her name years ago."

Hiei looked at his mate suspiciously. "Kurama if you name her we'll have to keep her."

Defiantly Kurama faced his mate. "Hiei, over the years I have willing given you dominance in everything we do. I do nothing without your approval. Not this time, this decision is mine and we are keeping her."

Hiei regarded his mate before replying. "That's all you had to say Fox. You know I would willingly give you anything to make you happy. You do have to tell me though, how could you name a child you never thought we could have?"

The fire demon had to say the last sentence around the kisses of his grateful mate. "I love you my Darling. Just because I didn't _think_ we could have a child doesn't mean I didn't _wish_ we could. When Shiori died, Shuuichi and I both regretted that we would never have that kind of relationship with your child. We also mourned the thought that you never had one with your mother. Shiori and Hina are both beautiful names. So we decided if somehow we were ever blessed with a daughter, calling her 'Shina' would be a nice way to honor both our mothers."

With a shy kiss to his mate's cheek Hiei whispered to the kit as Kurama had done. "What do you think of your new name Shina? I think Mommy picked a perfect name for our little girl."

Kurama pushed Hiei back nearly knocking him off the bed. "Wait a minute. I am not the 'Mommy'. Do I look like a girl to you? I do not have the right equipment to be the 'Mommy'."

Hiei was rolling on the bed laughing. "Well, you are pretty enough Sweetheart, and if _I _have to be 'Daddy' then that would make _you_ 'Mommy'. Now all Kuronue and I have to do is decide what Shina will call our Kitten."

Seeing the look on Kurama's face Hiei decided he'd better run. "Hiei, you better be glad I'm holding this kit, because when I catch you…"

All the while little Shina was happily kicking her arms and legs as she smiled and cooed up at her new Mama.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow this was up less than 3 minutes and it already had a review. Thanks Ryukotsusei and everyone who read and reviewed.

I don't usually write long notes but I want some advise. In this story Shina's age jumps from 2 in chapter 3, to 16 by chapter 9. My Foxie says I should have written more in-between but I didn't want to make the story too long and I wasn't sure anyone would like our lover's with kids, especially Kurama as the Mama. The reviews are in and Shina and her Mama are a hit. I don't know if I will add more but let me know what you think and I'll consider it. It may be weird to change a story I wrote over a year ago.

P.S. Today's my anniversary. 22 years with my Koibito. He shares my love for anime (especially YYH) and indulges my love for fan fiction.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Chapter 2 **

Yukina was holding little Shina as she, Keiko and Boton sat in the tree house fussing over their new niece. "Kurama, I can't believe how much she's grown since we saw her last month. Keiko, Boton look at her eyes, they're almost as green as Kurama's."

Shina smiled up at her aunt. _'She's got eyes just like my Daddy's.'_

Kurama's chest swelled with pride at the praise they were giving his daughter. "That's an old Youko trick. Kit's are all born with gray eyes but change by the time they are about two months old. Centuries ago we discovered giving a kit certain herbs could determine their eye color. Hiei said she would be perfect if she had Shuuichi's eyes, so I made them green."

The kit cocked an ear and turned her head when she heard Kurama. _'There's Mama.'_

Keiko took Shina from Yukina. "No one will ever doubt she's yours. Silver like you, black tipped ears and tail like Hiei and Kuronue and now Shuuichi's green eyes. She is perfect. I wish Yusuke and I could have had another child, I would love to have a little girl to spoil."

Grabbing Keiko's finger Shina giggled. _'She feels different inside than the other lady.'_

Not to be left out Boton took the kit from Keiko. "Yeah me too. Wouldn't it be fun to dress her up and do her hair?"

Boton was tickling the kit with a strand of her blue hair. _'Mama's hair is softer and her other hair is prettier.'_

Yukina giggled. "As the mother of three girls Kazuma and I would be more than happy to lend you one or all of ours any time either of you think you need a girl to fuss over. Kurama, how are you and Hiei adjusting to parenthood?"

Kurama, not used to sharing his kit with others, took her from Boton. "I think we're getting the hang of it, aren't we little one? It was hard at first, at least until we figured out her moods. Getting her to sleep was the hardest though. She wants a different one of us depending on how she feels."

Shina kicked her feet and laughed. _'Hi Mama, I missed you.'_

The girls exchanged looks and grins before Yukina asked the question they all wanted answered. "Does 'a different one' of you mean what we think it does?"

The Youko laughed at the looks on their faces. "Yes, I'm afraid it does. When she's sleepy she wants to cuddle into Hiei's neck. When she doesn't feel good she wants me to rock her. When she's cranky she wants Shuuichi to sing to her and when she wants to play instead of sleep she knows Kuro lets her do anything she wants."

Boton smiled down at Shina. "You have all four of your daddies wrapped around your little finger don't you Shina?"

Sensing Hiei's arrival, Shina turned her head . _'Daddy!'_

Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the tree house at that moment. "I am Shina's Daddy, Kurama is her…"

Kurama jumped up, cutting Hiei off before turning to the others. "Hiei! Hiei is her Daddy and Kuronue is her Kuro-Daddy but we can't seem to agree on what she should call me or Shuuichi. Right Hiei?"

Hiei knew his mate wanted him to agree but he just couldn't, not when Kuronue was in his head egging him on. _/Hiei you know you can't let this opportunity go./_ "That's right, we can't seem to agree… on if he should be Mama, Mommy, Mother…"

Kurama grabbed for Hiei, who with a grin, flitted to hide behind the girls, Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the floor laughing and the girls were giggling as they protected Hiei. "Hiei, I'm going to kill you, a nice slow death, maybe with my death tree."

Yusuke was laughing so hard he could hardly talk. "But… but Mommy ha ha ha you can't kill Shina's Daddy ha ha ha."

Kurama growled at his friend. "I am NOT the Mommy!"

Shina was looking from Kurama to the others. _'Mama why are you mad? Everyone's having so much fun.'_

Kuwabara had caught his breath. "Aw come on Kurama, you're sure pretty enough to be her Mother."

The angry Youko couldn't believe they were laughing at him. "Get out! All three of you, get out of my tree house! Don't you have a den to blast or something?"

Recovered from his laughing fit, Yusuke called back as he left. "Okay Foxie-Mama, we'll go add a bedroom and nursery to your den while you stay with the girls and take care of the baby."

As Hiei flitted out of the tree house he snuck a quick kiss on his mate and kit's cheeks. _'Daddy, where are you going?'_

In his head Hiei could hear Kuro. _/Hey Hiei, I like that, 'Foxie-Mama'. Our Foxie might not mind that too much./ _Hiei agreed. /Let's let him cool off before we tell him though./

Kurama kissed Shina and handed her to Yukina. "Would you girls mind baby-sitting so I can help the guys? They'll never stop treating me like a girl if I don't stop acting like one."

The kit reached her hands out to Kurama. _'Wait Mama. Are you sure you should leave me with these weakling?'_

As Yukina comforted the fussy kit, Boton tried to make Kurama feel better. "Those idiots are just jealous because you're better looking than they will ever be. Shina will be proud to have such a hunk for her Mama."

"Thanks Boton… I think. I won't be gone long little one. Aunt Yukina, Aunt Keiko and Aunt Boton will take good care of you till Daddy and I get back." The Youko gave his daughter one last kiss before he went down to the den.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

'_Thoughts'_

/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./

_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Chapter 3 **

Feeling his mate approach Hiei turned to the others. "Hey guys, Kurama's coming. If we don't want to meet his death tree we better stop teasing him."

As Kurama entered the den he eyed Yusuke suspiciously when he slapped the Youko on the back. "Hey buddy, just in time. Hiei says there are three other caverns behind these walls. We can either add three rooms or use the smallest of them to expand the main room leaving the larger two for your bedroom and Shina's nursery."

Kurama looked to Hiei who was keeping a safe distance till he was sure his mate had calmed down. "I think expanding this room would be the better choice, don't you Hiei?"

The fire demon approached the Youko cautiously as he answered. "Anything you want Fox."

Kuwabara had been examining the outer walls. "Hey Urameshi, the two larger rooms are both along the rock face. If you blast a few fist sized holes along the top of the walls it will add light and ventilation to the bedrooms without compromising safety or security."

As Yusuke and Kuwabara discussed where they should blast Hiei pulled on Kurama's forelocks for attention. "You still mad at me Fox?"

Kurama was pouting one ear bent down. "A little."

With big innocent eyes Hiei tried to defend himself. "It's not my fault you know? Kuronue made me do it."

Trying hard not to laugh Kurama raised an eyebrow and whispered to his mate in his most sultry voice. "Oh really? I was thinking for my revenge I should tie you up, strip you naked and slowly torture you with pleasure until you beg for my forgiveness. I guess since Kuro made you do it I'll just have to take out my revenge on him instead."

_/Good thinking Hiei, blame me. I can take it though, you shouldn't be punished for something you didn't do after all./ _Hiei was breathing hard just listening to his fox describe his revenge. /Shut up Kuro/ "Wait Kurama, I didn't mean that I wasn't to blame too. You know I never do anything I don't want to do. You could punish me first and Kuronue later. Yeah, that's a good idea. Don't you think Fox?"

Kurama laughed and with a swish of his tail turned to the others. "Light and ventilation in the bedrooms is a great idea Kuwabara. Will it work Yusuke?"

"I don't see why not. Everyone out so I can blast out these walls then you guys can move the rubble while I add the vent holes."

Hiei was wondering how to get back in Kurama's good graces when he heard Kuronue. _/Hiei, we've never left Shina with anyone else before. Don't you think we should go check on her/_

Kurama was looking up at the tree house. "I'll be right back guys. I just want to check on Shina."

Hiei smirked at Kuronue's comment. _/Never mind, Foxie-Mama's got it covered./_

* * *

A few hours later they were just finishing up when the girls joined them. Hiei flitted past Kurama to reach Shina first. Brushing off his hands he took her from Boton. _'Daddy! Where have you been? You've been gone too long. What is this place?"_

Wanting privacy to cuddle and kiss his daughter without the others seeing, Hiei took the kit to see her new room. "What do you think Shina? This is your new room. Just wait, Foxie-Mama's going to fix it up special just for you."

Kurama stood in the doorway watching his family. "Foxie-Mama? Why are you so determined to make me her mother?"

Hiei looked shyly at his mate, afraid he was in trouble again. "It was what you said about the relationship you had with Shiori. Shina deserves a mother like that. Besides Kuronue and I both like the name."

The Youko had tears in his eyes as he went to hug his mate and daughter. "I love you Hiei-Koi. I guess Foxie-Mama's not so bad but what will she call Shuuichi?"

Shina giggled as her Mama's hair tickled her nose. _'This is nice, Mama and Daddy both holding me.'_

In his head Hiei consulted Kuronue before he answered. "What about Mama-Kitten to go with our Foxie-Mama?"

Kurama kissed Shina then Hiei before whispering in his ear. "You realize I am going to torture you both unmercifully for this don't you?"

_/Yes! Hey Hiei, see if he'll let the redhead help./ _The hand around Kurama's waist lowered to caress his backside. "We will willingly accept whatever punishment you see fit Foxie, but it just wouldn't be fair if our Kitten didn't get to punish us too."

Enjoying their game Kurama purred. "I don't know Hiei, do you think you were both bad enough to deserve to be punished by both your sexy Fox and your sex Kitten?"

Hiei quickly took Kurama by the hand and led him to where the rest of the family was. "Listen up everyone. Kuronue and I have officially named Kurama Shina's Foxie-Mama and Shuuichi her Mama-Kitten."

Everyone cheered at the announcement. Yusuke was the most excited. "That's so cool. I got to name Shina's Mommy."

That was how the party began to celebrate the newly remodeled den and Kurama's new names.

Hiei turned eagerly to Kurama. "Were we bad enough now Fox?"

The Youko shook his head as he glared at his mate. "Shuuichi and I are going to make you and Kuro beg our forgiveness, on your knees for this Hiei."

"We'll be looking forward to it Sweetheart."_ /Hiei, how quickly do you think you can get rid of these clowns and get Shina to sleep/ _Shina was laughing as she was swept out of his arms, the girls all talking of food and the guys going to see what was to drink. /Not quick enough Kuro./


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Foxie, where did you put my hair tie?" Kuronue called as he came out of the bedroom holding his ponytail. As he came around the corner he had to swerve to avoid running into Shina as she ran to her room.

Smiling down at his almost two-year-old daughter he swooped her up for a quick kiss. "Careful darlin', we almost crashed. Did you see my hair tie? You know, the nice one Foxie-Mama gave me?"

Shina's eyes were big as she regarded him. "Hair tie? Oh, the one Foxie-Mama gave you! I didn't _touch _it Kuro-Daddy, I promise."

"Okay little one, give me a kiss good-bye. I have to go, Hiei has to meet Uncle Yusuke. I love you Shina." He squeezed her tight as she wrapped her arms around him giving him a big hug and kiss.

She then wiggled out of his arms to run to her room calling over her shoulder. "I love you too Kuro-Daddy."

As they said good-bye Kurama had gone past them into the bedroom. "Baby the tie was right here on the table by the bed. It has to be here. It's not like it could walk out on it's own. Just get another one, I'll find it later."

Kuronue pouted as he took another tie from the box on the shelf. "Promise you'll find it. It's the nice one you gave me when we got Shina. Now kiss me sweet Foxie and tell me you love me as much as I love you, I've got to go."

Kurama moved into Kuronue's arms. "I promise I'll find your hair tie and I love you too Kuro-Baby."

The Youko closed his eyes as he kissed his Chimera mate good-bye. When he opened his eyes he was kissing his fire demon mate hello. "Good morning Firefly, I missed you."

Hiei gave Kurama one more kiss before reaching for his cloak. "I missed you too. I would have been back sooner if Kuronue didn't fuss over his hair like a girl. I was supposed to meet Yusuke half an hour ago. Fox where's my scarf and did you ever find my dragon dagger?"

Kurama looked suspiciously toward Shina's bedroom as he hustled Hiei out the door with a kiss. "I'm still working on that. You better get going."

After Hiei left Kurama thought about the other items he had noticed missing from the den. A jade fox Shiori had given Shuuichi and two of the jeweled figures from the picture shelf had been missing for several days. Now Kuro's hair tie, Hiei's scarf and dragon dagger could be added to the list. "I wonder…"

* * *

Hiei was just about to enter the den when he was pounced by an excited Youko. "Hiei! Hiei! Guess what? Shina's a thief. Isn't it exciting? She's really good too. She's been stealing from us for days and we never even noticed. I'm so proud of her. I still can't figure out how she got some of this stuff or how she got them under the bed at the tree house"

Hiei could only stare in amazement at his mate. "Fox, did you just hear yourself?"

Pouting, Kurama let Hiei up. "I know Koibito. We agreed we wouldn't teach her to steal but she's a Youko, it's instinctive. I'm still proud of her even if I can't tell her."

Hiei reached a hand out to help his mate up. "We better go talk to her. She's still too little to go to the tree house alone, she could get hurt."

Holding on to Hiei's hand Kurama pulled him further from the den. "Hiei wait. Think about it, you threw your dagger into a tree while training and by the time you went to get it, it was gone. You were right there, you should have seen her and it was too high for her to reach. The things she took from the picture shelf were also up too high for her and she's too little to have climbed to the tree house. We need to know how she's doing it."

Hiei could hear his daughter as she ran out of the den toward them "Alright Fox we'll bait her tomorrow. There's my little fox."

Shina pounced him throwing herself into his arms licking and kissing his face. "Daddy!"

* * *

It was early the next afternoon as the demons covertly watched Shina play. Kurama had gone to one of his old dens that morning and brought back several small treasures he thought might catch his daughter's eye. _/She's picked one. Do you see her checking on it every few minutes? Even if Hiei doesn't like it she's doing us proud Yoko./ _The Youko smiled at the human's comment. /I wish she'd make her move… Wait, Shuuichi, it's not there any more./

Kurama watched as Shina went outside. Moving to the den's entrance he saw her playing with her toys in the yard. Catching Hiei's attention, he nodded indicating she had taken the bait, even though he knew Hiei had been watching with the Jagon from the trees.

Within a few minutes Shina worked her way over near the base of the tree where the house was. Then right before her parents eyes she disappeared. Hiei flitted to the tree house only a few steps ahead of Kurama.

They found Shina sitting in the middle of the bed admiring two silver fox statues, one with large diamond eyes the other had emeralds. When she looked up and saw her parents she smiled holding the statues out to them. "This one looks just like you Foxie-Mama and the other one has Mama-Kitten's green eyes. Aren't they pretty?"

Kurama looked at Hiei before walking over to sit by their daughter. "Yes, Shina, they're very pretty. Sweetheart can you tell us how you and the statues got up here in the tree house."

The kit crawled into Kurama's lap before she answered. "Sure Mama, I wished it."

"Shina, can you wish yourself from Mama's lap into my arms?" Almost before he could finish Hiei found his daughter's arms around his neck.

"Are you and Foxie-Mama mad at me Daddy?" Hiei looked wide-eyed at Kurama holding only the statues as Shina kissed his cheek.

Hiei went to sit with her beside Kurama. "No, little Fox, we're not mad. We would like you to tell us how you learned how to do that though."

She looked between her parents to reassure herself they weren't mad. "I learned watching you Daddy. Mama says you run really fast. I tried that but it didn't work. Then one day I just wished I could be somewhere fast like you and it happened."

Kurama held out one of the fox statues. "Did you wish the treasures you have under the bed the same way?"

She nodded and looked worried, her ears flattened to her head. "Oops. You know about them? Am I gonna get punished for taking your treasures Foxie-Mama?"

The Youko had to hide his smile. "Why don't you _wish _yourself into bed for a nap while Daddy and I talk about it?"

Shina tipped her bangs into her eyes then looked up threw her lashes at her parents with big innocent eyes. "Mama? Daddy? Can you talk to Kuro-Daddy and Mama-Kitten too so maybe I won't be in too much trouble? I love you all." In a blink she was gone.

/Did you see her work it Shuuichi/ The smile finally spread across his face. _/Yes Yoko, and she has my eyes./ _Kurama was watching Hiei who was having his own inner conversation.

_/Isn't that sweet? She knows her Kuro-Daddy will protect her from the evil fire demon./ _Hiei smirked. /She's not even two and she can play us both just like her Mamas do./

"Psychokinesis. That's the technical term for her _wishes _Hiei_."_

"Training her is going to be very interesting Fox."


	5. Chapter 5

Oops. I forgot to thank my reviewers and readers in the last chapter. As a reward you get two chapters. I'm glad everyone likes Shina and what she calls Kurama.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

* * *

Chapter 5 

"How did she do yesterday?" Kurama asked as he sat on the bed while Hiei brushed his long silver hair.

Hiei secretly loved this quiet time with his mate, before Shina woke up. "Not bad. We worked on disarming and evading an opponent. Getting her to stop laughing when she stole my katana wasn't easy and she needs to learn the difference between evading and hide and seek. Otherwise not bad. We tried some weapons too. She's still too little to handle my katana but she's doing okay with daggers."

The Youko tried not to laugh too hard, amazed Hiei could handle Shina's high spirit with a sense of humor. "You did say training her would be interesting Sweetheart but she's only six years old. We should concentrate on keeping her safe before we train her in hand to hand combat."

Kurama sighed in contentment as Hiei pulled him back to rest against his chest. "I'm just teaching her to throw them Fox, not combat. I want her to be comfortable handling weapons. Now pull the sheet up Foxie-Mama your kit is on her way in."

He barely had time to cover them when Shina came running in and jumped on the bed. She threw herself into Kurama's arms for a kiss. "Morning Foxie-Mama."

She giggled as he tickled her then she climbed over him to kiss and snuggle Hiei. He tried to look stern as he scolded her. "Shina you didn't knock again."

She licked him in apology. "Oops, sorry Daddy, I forgot."

While his mate and daughter cuddled Kurama had pulled on his clothes then reached for Shina. "Come Little Fox, let's get you dressed. Did you make your bed?"

She smiled proudly. "Yes Mama. I remembered that.

Making sure she couldn't see the bed Kurama reached back and snatched the sheet off the bed exposing Hiei. "KURAMA!"

"Well I didn't." Both Youko were laughing as they left the room, Kurama's tail swishing behind him.

* * *

They spent the morning training Shina against two opponents. She still laughed when she disarmed them but she had a little trouble hiding from both of them. 

After lunch Hiei had been called away by Koenma for a quick mission. Both Hiei and occasionally Kurama still took jobs for the Reikai prince. They were not under any obligation to him but were now paid for their services.

The afternoon found Kurama on his knees practicing dagger throws with the kit. Shina sighed in frustration. She was having trouble copying his technique because of his height even on his knees. "I wish you were shorter Foxie-Mama, maybe this would be easier."

Kurama stopped mid-throw to look at his daughter. "Shina is that your way of saying you want Mama-Kitten to teach you this?"

Worried, she bit her lip and looked back at him shyly, her ears flattened. "Yeah, I guess. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Thinking back he realized he could not remember the kit ever asking him to change forms. He always just seemed to know what she needed and gave it to her.

Sitting down he took the daggers from her and pulled her into his lap. "Shina, don't ever be afraid to ask me or Mama-Kitten to change forms. You won't hurt our feelings, I promise. The same goes for Daddy and Kuro-Daddy too. I know having four parents gets a little confusing but Sweetheart, we all love you and will always try to give you anything you want. Okay?"

She smiled bright and kissed his cheek, her tail wagging. "Okay Foxie-Mama, I love you. Can I train with Mama-Kitten now?"

Hugging his kit one last time, Kurama transformed. Shina giggled as she was nuzzled and tickled by her redheaded parent. "Shina, we mean it, any time you want us to change just say so. Now some times we may not be able to change right when you want us to. If it's not safe or if Daddy's not ready for us to change,you may have to wait a little while but we will always come to you."

"Okay Mama. Will you show me what Foxie-Mama meant about flipping his wrist now so I can show Daddy how much I learned when he gets back?" She crawled off Kurama and brought him the daggers.

Proud of his daughter's persistence he demonstrated. "It's easy little one, watch, it's like this."

* * *

When Hiei arrived back just before sunset it was to find his Kitten sprawled in the grass wearing only boxers with their kit asleep on his chest. Sitting down next to him he leaned over for a slow kiss. "This is a nice surprise. Did you wear her out training or swimming?" 

The redhead shifted so his head rested in his mate's lap. "Both actually. I am here at your daughter's special request to teach her to throw. You'll be proud of her Hiei-Koi she worked really hard so she could impress you with what she learned. Then I bribed her with a swim so she would let me stay and spend the night with you Koibito."

Finger combing the red hair in his lap Hiei was confused. "What do you mean you bribed her so you could stay?"

The red head settled more comfortably in his mate's lap, enjoying the attention on his hair before relating what had transpired earlier that day.

* * *

Hiei was leaning against the rock face outside Shina's room looking out into the night sky. He could hear her laughing with her Mama-Kitten as he tucked her in. 

Patiently he waited, it wouldn't be long now. Moments passed and their play quieted. Hiei smiled and closed his eyes, this was it. He could hear his mate singing their daughter the ningen lullabies of his childhood. He didn't know why, but the childish songs were always soothing to hear. Perhaps it was just the soft sound of his lover's voice he enjoyed. All too soon Kurama's voice grew softer then quieted indicating Shina had fallen asleep.

Kurama smiled as he felt Hiei flit away from the den. He knew his mate liked to listen to him sing Shina to sleep but always declined when asked to join them. Quickly he went to change. He slipped on loose black slacks and the sheer green tunic the Youko had given him then went in search of his mate.

As expected he found the fire demon in the tree house, sprawled in the big chair looking out into the night. Sensing his mate's quiet mood, Kurama slipped into his lap and settled in his arms. They didn't speak and after a while the redhead began to softly hum ningen love songs for his Koi.

They sat quietly for what felt like hours, Kurama humming softly while stroking Hiei's chest. Hiei purring in contentment as he absently ran one hand up and down Kurama's leg the other buried deep in soft red hair.

Suddenly the purring and humming stopped as Hiei carried Kurama to the bed. With a twinkle in his eye Kurama whispered in his ear. "Do you want my collar…?"

"No."

"A vine to tie…"

"No."

"I could be your…"

"No. Kurama, tonight I don't want to be your master. I don't want to dominate you and I don't want my sex Kitten. I just want to be your husband and I want you to make love to me."

His lover's soft request melted his heart. Taking Hiei's face between his hands he kissed him passionately. "It will be my pleasure to make such sweet love to you my beloved husband."

Kurama did just as he promised, made passionate love to his mate until Hiei slept peacefully curled up in his lover's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much, the reviews have been so sweet. I'm glad you're enjoying this.Sorry for the crappy names I gave Kuwabara and Yukina's girls. I think I was brain fried when I picked them.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Chapter 6 **

"Fool, you are too attached to your ningen furniture." Hiei growled as he and Kuwabara struggled to move a large bookcase into the Kuwabara family's new Makai home.

Yukina came rushing over to them. "Be careful with my shelf you two. I don't want it scratched. Oh, Yusuke, put that right in there…" She rushed off.

"Ha, ha, Shrimp, you got in trouble with your little sister over _her_ ningen furniture."

"She was yelling at you Fool."

"Shorty."

"Ugly."

They stopped when they heard giggling. Twelve-year-old Shina and her three older cousins were watching them. "Daddy, you and Uncle Kazuma sound like little kids bickering."

Kuwabara's youngest, fourteen-year-old Zima agreed. "She's right Daddy, we're supposed to be the kids here, not you."

Seeing both father's embarrassment Kuwabara's oldest, twenty-four-year-old Yuki started herding the younger girls away. "Shina, I think your Foxie-Mama needs rescuing from our mother. Let's go see if we can help. Daddy, Uncle Hiei, try to get along please."

"Love you Daddy." Nineteen-year-old Kina called back. This was followed by a chorus of 'Love you Daddy' from all four girls as they went to help their Mamas.

"Hn. I can't believe I share that name with the buffoon."

"Yeah, 'Daddy', sweetest word I've ever heard."

"Hn."

* * *

"Urameshi, you know I'm not very good at this." Kuwabara was nervously trying to thank his friend. 

Yusuke slapped him on the back. "Then don't, we're family, remember? When Koenma granted you, Keiko and Kurama's human form a demon's lifespan we knew this day would come. Thirty years ago when Hiei and Kurama moved back to Makai they had their old home to return to. Ten years ago when I moved Keiko and Kenji here we had Raizen's fortress to live in. Now that you've finally decided to move your family here Hiei, Kurama and I decided we'd rather build you a home than have you living with us."

Yusuke called Hiei, Kurama, Keiko and Yukina over to join them for a much needed break. Yukina sat on the arm of his chair as Kuwabara asked questions. "You'll have to tell us all about it. When did you decide to do this? Why did you build the house here? Then the biggest mystery of all, Hiei really helped do something for me?"

Yusuke pulled Keiko to sit by him on the sofa as he answered. "Five years ago when you grew that stupid beard to try to look older than twenty-five we knew then we had to do something. You were supposed to be forty-seven and even a beard wasn't going to make Yukina look older than seventeen."

Everyone laughed at the thought of Yukina with a beard. Hiei growled and Kurama held him down in the chair they shared as he spoke next. "We agreed you would be safest within Yusuke's territory. I did the scouting and chose this meadow because I knew Yukina would like it and it was close our home."

Hiei had calmed down and Kurama let him up. "Idiot, I helped for Yukina and the girls not you. The last time I let you take care of my sister you made her live like a ningen."

When his sister moved into his arms for a hug Hiei was only surprised for a moment before returning the embrace. Yukina smiled at them. "You all did such a wonderful job. With all of us so close again it feels like we have finally come home."

A very feminine giggle floated into the room just in front of Yuki followed closely by a love struck twenty-five-year-old Kenji Urameshi. He skidded to a stop when he saw their parents. "Um. Uncle Kazuma, Aunt Yukina, um, I was wondering, ah, can I um, take Yuki in to town to ah, get some things ah, for her room?"

The only sound in the room was Kenji's sigh of relief when he finished speaking. Kuwabara stood up, towering above his best friend's son. "How do I know my daughter will be safe with you?"

The boy's eyes were huge as he looked up at Kuwabara. "I promise Uncle Kazuma, I'll protect her with my life."

"That's not exactly what I meant boy. Hiei, Kurama do you have any objection to Kenji taking all the girls into town for some shopping?" If possible Kenji's eyes got even bigger when faced with all three of his uncles.

Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder stopping him before the overprotective fire demon could respond. "I think Kenji and Shina are more than capable of keeping them safe. The nearby town is fairly quiet."

Yukina and Keiko had gathered the girls who excitedly whisked Kenji out the door before he could protest.

The room was silent for several seconds before small feminine giggles were heard. A moment later they were followed by male chuckles till all the parents were laughing uncontrollably.

Kurama was the first to recover. "Oh Yusuke, your kid's got it bad. He seems to have noticed how lovely his _cousin_ grew up since he last saw her. Yuki Urameshi, has kind of a nice ring to it."

Suddenly Kuwabara wasn't laughing anymore. Seeing her husband's distress Yukina went to his side. "Just think Kazuma, if they were to get married some day, a long time from now, then we really would all be family."

Despite Hiei's growl, Kuwabara bend to kiss his wife before turning to Yusuke. "Urameshi, I'm going to have a long talk with your son very soon. He will learn there is an honor code on how a woman should be treated. No offense to Keiko but I hate to think that what he learned about women he learned from Yusuke."

Keiko stepped forward and tried to reassure him. "Don't worry too much Kuwabara. Do you think I'd trust Kenji's education on women to Yusuke? After we moved here I made sure he spent time with Kurama too."

"So my little girl is out with a boy who learned how to treat women from Japan's biggest punk and Makai's biggest pervert." Kuwabara went running out the door yelling.

"YUKI! Honey wait for me! Daddy's coming to protect you!"

Kurama stood with his hands on his hips, flipping his tail. "Hey, I resemble that remark."

They were all laughing as they watched their friend run after his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Not many reviews for the last chapter.That's okay, the ones that did were great, thank you. I warned you there were big age jumps. Now let's see what happens when they find out one of Shina's hunky parents became a father the old fashion way.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

Chapter 7

Kuronue smiled as he felt his mate come up behind him. He shivered as long silver hair caressed his shouldersas he felt his neck being nibbled and soft hands stroked his wings. "Baby, are you sure you won't come with me? We could leave Shina with Kuwabara and Yukina. Wouldn't it be fun to make love in some of our old haunts?"

The Chimera turned and pulled the sexy Youko into his lap. Kurama had just finished packing for a trip to Gandura. Hestill served as one of Yomi's advisors and had been called in for contract negotiations with Yusuke over a disputed piece of land. "Foxie, even without Shina to cramp our style, so to speak, I would be board out of my mind waiting for you to finish your meetings. I will however make it up to you now and when you get back. Don't forget youpromised Hieionly two days this time."

Just as the lover's began kissing in earnest Shina walked out of her room. Seeing how distracted her parents were she got an idea. She called back to them as she headed out of the den. "I'm going into town for a while, see you later."

Without lifting his lips from the assault he launched on the Youko's neck Kuronue called to her. "Try again Little Fox."

Swearing softly she turned back. "Kuro-Daddy I'm so board, I need to get out of here. I'm fourteen, I can take care of myself."

Even though her parents were making out she knew they were waiting for her to come up with another option. "Alright, can I at least go see my cousins? Kina and Zima could probably use a break from Yuki and Kenji's wedding plans."

Kurama whispered in the ear he was nibbling before Kuronue answered. "Alright butagainst my better judgment,Kuwabara is in charge and be back before dark. Don't forget, Kurama will be gone when you get back."

Throwing her arms around them both she managed to get around Kuronue to kiss Kurama's cheek. "Love you both. Don't be gone too long Foxie-Mama, my Daddy's get cranky when you're gone."

Keeping their lower bodies close to hide their arousals from Shina, Kurama leaned back slightly to kiss her cheek. "I'll only be a couple of days little one. Be careful, have fun, take good care of your daddies for me and I love you too."

After she left Kurama started removing their clothes. "I'm sorry you get cranky when I'm gone Sweetheart. Let me make it up to you."

* * *

The next evening as Kurama sat in a tavern near Gandura he wished it were one of his lover's here with him instead of Yusuke. Yusuke seemed fascinated by something going on behind Kurama at the bar. "Kurama, you and Kuronue used to live around here right? Has he been back here since he came back to life?"

Kurama answered still not paying much attention. "Only once, he and Shina came with me to Yomi's about three years ago. Why?"

Yusuke tapped his arm to get his attention off his drink. "Check out the kid on the bar."

Sitting on the bar was a thin boy with dirty black hair. Knowing Yusuke was subtly trying to tell him something he took a better look. The boy was only wearing torn black pants that he had obviously outgrown some time ago. His hands were tied and he looked like he had been beaten. Then he saw what Yusuke was trying to tell him. Tied so tight behind him Kurama almost didn't see them were long black wings. He gasped when the boy looked up in defiance. Indigo eyes glared at the demons that had moved in for a closer look. Kuronue's eyes.

The serving girl asked if they wanted another drink. Seeing Kurama shocked speechless Yusuke pointed to the boy and flipped her a coin. "Hey honey, what's going on up there?"

She hitched her hip on the edge of the table. "That's Yokuro. His Ma got herself killed last week protecting him from one of her customers. Owner thinks he can earn back some of the money he lost on Mailyn by auctioning off her kid's virginity then putting him to work. Mailyn was a real moneymaker and he looks just like her with those black wings and all. Wouldn't get as much for him at a slave auction, Mailyn's Ma, Nikki, was a human that worked here a couple of hundred years ago. They say the wings come from one of her regular customers."

Yusuke sat quietly while his friend absorbed the information. It wasn't long before he heard Kurama speak softly. "Yusuke, Kuro used to come here. He liked things a little more… feminine sometimes."

He looked close at the kid again. "Then that could be his grandson. Kurama, what are you going to do?"

Kurama didn't answer but went to the bar and spoke to the owner. As Kurama left the bar the nervous owner made an announcement. "Back off you lechers. Auctions been canceled, the kid's been sold."

Kurama tossed some coins at the serving girl. "Get my friend another drink. Yusuke, anyone touches the kid shoot them then the owner. I'll be back in an hour."

Yusuke didn't flinch at Kurama's comment. "Sure you don't want us to come with you?"

With a very Hiei-like smirk Kurama turned back to his friend. "You can't. The owner thinks you're his hostage while I get the money for the kid."

Yusuke shook his head at the serving girl as she handed him his drink. "Hostage my ass!"

* * *

When Kurama returned to the tavern Yusuke was where he left him but the kid was gone and the owner was tied up on the bar. "Before you overreact Fox some of the girls are getting him cleaned up. I made him promise not to run. The one serving us is a friend of his Ma's and helped raise him. I said I'd kill her if he ran. The owner didn't think he needed a bath so I convinced him otherwise."

The serving girl brought Kurama a drink. "Your friend says you won't hurt him. Says you're his grandmother though I'd have sworn you were a guy."

He glared at Yusuke. "My friend has a strange sense of humor. My mate is the boy's grandfather and no one will ever harm him under our care."

"Guess that would make you the legendary bandit Yoko then. Mailyn named the boy for her father and his famous lover. Said she wanted him to be proud of who he was, not just the son of a whore." She turned as Yokuro came down the stairs slowly.

She held out her hand to him. "Come on boy I want you to meet someone. Yokuro, this is Yoko, he's going to take you to meet your grandfather, Kuronue. You remember your Ma talking about them don't you?"

Yokuro glared at Kurama. "I know they never came to take my Ma away from this filthy place like she always hoped."

Kurama looked at his new grandson solemnly. "I believe I owe you and your mother an apology Yokuro. I was jealous of the time Kuronue spent with your grandmother. Because he loved me he stopped seeing her, so we never knew about Mailyn. I promise you that had Kuronue known of her he would have seen that his daughter was taken care of. Perhaps we can make it up to her by taking care of you. How old are you Yokuro?"

"Fifteen. How old are you?" Yusuke laughed at the boy's attitude. His friends were in for a treat, raising a teenage boy.

"Four hundred years older than you. Kuronue is almost hundred years younger than me. Our daughter Shina however is your age. She'll be fifteen in a few months." He smiled at the shock on Yokuro's face.

"How do two guys have a kid?" Yokuro asked in disbelief.

"Why don't you come with me and my friend Yusuke and we'll tell you about Shina and the rest of your new family." Kurama tossed a bag at the owner then turned to leave with Yusuke.

When Yokuro hesitated his mother's friend pushed him after them. "Your Ma would have wanted you to go with them boy. Now go, make her proud and don't ever look back."

She was right, his mother would want this. Without looking back he followed them into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

Chapter 8

Yokuro watched curiously as Kurama spoke to the plants he'd been told surrounded his new home. "Yokuro, I want you to wait here. I need to ask Hiei to change. I would like Kuronue to meet you as himself first."

The boy was still a bit confused about the Hiei/Kuronue and Yoko/Shuuichi switching even after Kurama had changed forms for him. "Whatever man, just don't leave me here too long."

Kurama knew Hiei felt him and ran to greet him before he could see Yokuro. He pounced his mate just outside the den kissing and licking him. "Hiei-Koi I missed you so much. Where's Shina?"

The fire demon pulled his mate in by the scruff for a passionate kiss before he responded. "I missed you too Foxie and Shina is at Yukina's again. Now tell me who you have hiding in your plants and why?"

Pulling back Kurama regarded his mate shyly, oneear flattened to his head. "Firefly, it's a little complicated and I hope later you can understand why I did what I did. I need you to trust me right now and I need to see Kuro. The boy out there is here to see him. I promise to introduce you and answer all your questions later."

He wasn't happy he didn't get an answer. "Kurama I have always trusted you. Are you in any danger?"

He smiled. "No Sweetheart, I promise."

Hiei nodded and transformed. "Okay Foxie, I'm here, now kiss me and tell me what the hell is going on?"

Kurama eagerly obeyed, kissing his mate. "Baby will you have a seat inside while I go get him?"

Kuronue went inside the den to wait for Kurama and his guest. A few minutes later Kurama entered the den. Behind him stood what could only be considered a younger version of himself. Before Kuronue could say anything Kurama rushed to introduce them. "Kuronue, I'd like you to meet Yokuro, your grandson."

Kurama put a reassuring arm around Yokuro as Kuronue jumped out of his chair. "Kurama, unless you're trying to tell me Shina is his mother there is no way he can be my grandson."

Kurama knew he had to convince Kuronue or Yokuro would leave. "Oh really, then you don't remember cheating on me with a tavern girl? A black haired human named Nikki?"

Kuronue was silent as his mate explained. "Apparently, alittle overtwo hundred years ago Nikki gave birth to a daughter named Mailyn. A raven haired Chimera with indigo eyes. Mailyn told her daughter about her father and the lover he had spoken of so often when they were together."

Kuronue looked to the boy, silently nodding for Kurama to continue. "Fifteen years ago Mailyn had a son. She named him Yokuro after her father and his lover."

When Kurama didn't continue Kuronue turned to Yokuro. "What happened to your mother boy? How did you end up with my mate?"

With a nod from Kurama the boy addressed his grandfather for the first time. "She died last week protecting me. With her gone the boss wanted me to join the family business. He figured he'd make more money if he auctioned me off the first time. Kurama bought me and brought me here. You could say he saved my ass, literally. I owed him, so I came to meet you before I go on my way."

When Kuronue looked at him curiously Kurama explained. "Yokuro thinks he's old enough to be on his own but since he owed me he agreed to stay with us for a month. That would give us all time to get to know each other and see if maybe he wanted to stay longer."

Yokuro looked surprised as Kuronue went to his mate and kissed him. "Looks like I owe you too my beautiful Fox. Yokuro, why don't we take a walk and start getting to know each other?"

* * *

Two hours later Kurama was putting food on the table when Kuronue came in alone. "Don't worry Foxie he's just having a look around. I think he's giving us a moment alone. How do I thank you…"

The Youko kissed his lips to silence him. "You don't, I did it because I love you. How's Hiei, am I in trouble?"

Kuronue laughed. "No you're not in trouble. He understands and says we can have all the time we need. I love you Kurama. You could have left him there. I never would have known."

There were tears in Kurama's eyes as he tucked his head into his mate's neck. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there a week sooner. Maybe I could have saved them both for you."

Kuronue held him tight. "No regrets Foxie. Hiei doesn't allow them"

* * *

Returning home Shina spotted her Kuro-Daddy's beautiful black wings as he moved toward the den. With a smile she snuck up on him. He turned just as she pounced.

Laughing that she had finally surprised him and taken him down she perched on his chest. "I pounced you good that time."

Then she kissed and licked his cheek. It only took one lick to realize he didn't taste right. Sitting back she took a good look then jumped up and yelled. "Daddy!"

Kuronue and Kurama rushed out of the den to see what had upset their daughter. Quickly taking in the situation they began to laugh.

Yokuro pulled himself up on an elbow and wiped his cheek. "Guess you would be Shina. Tell me, do you greet all your guests so… enthusiastically?"

Kuronue went to help Yokuro up as Kurama went to calm Shina. "Foxie-Mama, who is that and why does he look like Kuro-Daddy?"

Kurama spoke to his mate before taking Shina's hand. "Baby, why don't you start dinner without us? I need to have a little talk with Shina. Come on Little Fox I'll give you the short version. If we hurry maybe they won't have eaten everything before we get back."

Kurama smiled as he led his daughter away hearing Yokuro question Kuronue. "You let him call you Baby and the Youko thief of legends allows that kid to call him Mama and live? By the way what the hell is a 'pounce'?"

Winking at his departing mate Kuronue led the boy to the den. "Let's see what's for dinner as I try to explain what it's like to live with Youko's. Then maybe after dinner you can meet Hiei and our Kitten."


	9. Chapter 9

I know some problems the other day so I'm not upset about only having one review. I wasn't able to send anyone a review either so please let me know how you liked the last two chapters when you review this one. I hope everyone likes Yokuro, I thought Shina might enjoy some company. This chapter might be a little short. At the last minute I decieded to stretch it into two chapters.Thanks.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'/  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
/_Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

Chapter 9

"Uncle Hiei, do we have time for you show me that disarming move again? Uncle Kurama hasn't called us for dinner yet." Yokuro was training with Hiei. It seemed the boy had a passion for swords.

Taking up his weapon, Hiei challenged. "Last time though, then we need to get cleaned up. Don't forget your Granddad and our Foxie want to have dinner with you."

They finished training and Yokuro went to clean up. He smiled as he thought back on this month with his Granddad and the rest of his new family. Odd how four men in two bodies raising a female Youko teenager could have become his family after only a month.

He knew that was why his Granddad and Kurama wanted to talk tonight. To see if he would stay. At least he hoped that was what they wanted. Thinking about his family he knew he never wanted to leave.

Mailyn had tried to be a good mother to him. It wasn't her fault fate had dealt her a bad hand. In the last month he found out what it was like to have a mother really take care of him. Kurama, both the Youko and human, had seen that he had a nice home, new clothes, plenty to eat and shown him as much love and kindness as his own mother, maybe even more.

In Kuronue and Hiei he had found not only the father he never had but also a friend and confidant. Hiei was training him to use a sword. Kuronue was teaching him to fly. He trained and was learning to hunt with all four adults. He was consulted on decisions that pertained to him as well as family decisions. When he acted up he was scolded, even punished, if you could call it that, but never beaten or belittled. He felt safe with them. Something he had never known before.

Then there was Shina. He understood how she could have four grown men all wrapped around her little finger because he was right there with them. He lost his heart with the very first pounce. He wanted to be there as she grew up and maybe even after she grew up.

Hearing Kurama call everyone to dinner he said a silent prayer. _'Please let them want me to stay.'_

* * *

They were just finishing dinner when Kurama finally brought it up. "Yokuro it's been a month, your debt to me is paid. It's time to talk about your plans. If you want, you and Kuro can take a walk and talk or we can all discuss this as a family. It's your choice, we don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Quickly he glanced a Shina. "This affects everyone so let's talk."

Shina smiled. "Good choice Fly-Boy. I would not have been happy if you didn't include everyone in this decision."

He responded with only a little sarcasm in his voice. "We can't have little _Auntie_ Shina unhappy now can we?"

She scowled. "Ew, I hate that name! If you decide to stay you better give me a better one."

The older demons laughed at the teenagers. Kuronue smiled at his mate. "Well, they already bicker like siblings. What do you think Yokuro, do you want to make it permanent? Before you answer you should know that Kurama, Hiei, Shuuichi and I have talked at great length about this. We have all talked to Shina as well."

Yokuro was nervous, this was the moment he waited all month for. He remained silent as his Granddad continued. "It was unanimous, we want you to stay. Just so we're clear, if you stay it will be with us as your parental figures much like it has been for the last month. If you want to continue with me as your Granddad and them as your Uncles that's fine, but if you are willing, we would rather be your parents."

As Kurama took his hand he was glad he didn't have to speak yet because he wasn't sure he could. "We will never forget how special your Ma was to you but if you'll let me I'd be proud to be your Mama. I know Daddy might be to feminine for you but Kuro and Hiei think Dad sounds pretty good."

His heart skipped a beat as Shina took his other hand. "You know, if I'm your sister you can't call me _Auntie _anymore?"

He smiled and thought for a moment. "True, since you're my sister now, guess I'll just have to call you _Sissy_ instead."

Laughing, Yokuro jumped and ran outside with Shina right behind him. "Get back here you little demon! I am not a Sissy! That's not any better than Auntie!"

Not quite sure what had just happened Kuronue and Kurama started cleaning up. "Kuro, he's staying right? We're going to be his parents?"

Kuronue nodded. "Looks like we have a son and daughter now and in true teenage fashion they both managed to get out of here without cleaning up."

The Youko tossed the dishes back on the table and threw himself at Kuronue. "I don't care. He's staying and I want to celebrate sweetheart."

* * *

Their parents were in a big chair making out when the kids returned. Shina noticed her new brother still got embarrassed watching the adults making out. "You might as well get used to them doing that, they do it all the time and any where they can. They usually take it to the tree house but with you up there they've been a bit restricted. Don't worry though, Mama wants you moved into the den with us tomorrow so the family is coming to help make your room. Then they can have their make-out spot back."

Noticing Shina was cleaning up he went to help, trying not to stare at their parents. "The rest of the family is coming? What if I decided not to stay?"

"Then you would have had one heck of a good-bye party. Our family throws great parties." She smiled as Kuronue picked Kurama up and headed to the bedroom.

They came up for air long enough to say good night and I love you to the kids and were gone. They had finished cleaning up and Shina turned to him. "Yokuro, I'm really glad you decided to stay."

She hesitated then quickly reached up and kissed his cheek before running to her room. She called good night before she disappeared.

He went to the tree house with a hand on his cheek. As he got in bed he couldn't help thinking _'I'm glad I stayed too little Shina.'_


	10. Chapter 9 and a half

This chapter used to be just a few paragraphs at the end of chapter 9. I decided the rest of the family needed to be in the story again not just mentioned briefly. Hope this comes out okay. Thank you all reading and for the great reviews. As promised reviews equil updates and in this case an extra chapter.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Chapter 9.5**

The next night as he went to bed in his new room in his family's den he lay in his bed and reflected back on his life before Kurama found him.

He'd never had his own room before. He'd slept in Mailyn's room in the early hours when she didn't have any customers. He'd started clearing tables and sweeping as soon as he was big enough. As he got older he did all sorts of odd jobs, his only pay, bad food and regular beatings.

Now he had a family that never failed to tell and show him they loved him.

Yokuro smiled looking back on his first full day as an official member of the family.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Yokuro woke that morning to Shina jumping on his bed. "Wake up sleepyhead. Everyone should be here soon."

Yokuro cracked one eye open to peek at her. "Morning Sissy."

Shina lunged at him. "Hey! I told you, I'm not a sissy."

Quickly grabbing her wrists Yokuro flipped her and pinned her to the bed. "Shina, I'm not calling you a sissy. I've just never had any family except my Ma. Now I have a sister and I kind of like hearing it."

He released her when he felt her stop struggling only to feel her wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. "Oh, that's so sweet. I guess when you put it that way Sissy's not so bad."

Hearing giggles, both turned to see Kenji and the Kuwabara sisters watching them. Kenji stepped forward and plucked Shina from the bed. "We thought a party was a good way to welcome Yokuro to the family but we weren't expecting you to have one without us."

Shina blushed and squirmed until Kenji put her down. "Kenji you jerk! Come on everyone, our parents will be wondering what happened to us."

* * *

Hiei was putting the ward back over his jagon eye when they got to the den. "Yusuke, there's a chamber a few feet above Shina's room. Do you think you can safely get to it?"

"Yea, I'll blast a stairway just past Shina's door then come back toward the room. What do you think Yokuro, how does having the second floor all to yourself sound?" Yusuke asked when he saw his new nephew come in.

Yokuro was a little surprised that an adult was asking his opinion. "Wow, Uncle Yusuke, you can do that? I can't wait to finally see you use your spirit gun."

Yusuke smiled and held out his arms. "Okay, stand back everyone and let me show the kid how it's done"

After Yusuke was done Yokuro helped his Hiei-Dad, Uncle Kazuma and Kenji clear away the rubble while the girls all went to the tree house to get his things. Then his Mom (he wasn't quite comfortable calling him Mama-Kitten) came in with a new futon. His Aunt Yukina and Aunt Keiko brought out new linens to make up the bed.

He was looking around his new room in awe when Shina came in and took his hand. "Come on Fly-Boy, we can't have your party without you now can we?"

Yokuro gently pulled her back. "Sissy wait. I kind of like that you, Mom and Dad all have cute nicknames for each other but could you pick me another one. Fly-Boy is what some of Ma's customers used to call me and I don't want to be reminded of my old life anymore. My new life is so much better."

Shina's heart melted at his request. "Oh Yokuro, I never meant to hurt you with it. Let's see… you remind me so much of Daddy and Kuro-Daddy I'll name you after them. How about I call you my Dragon-Fly?"

His heart beat tripled when she said _my_ Dragon-Fly. "Yea, I like that. I like that a lot."

They hugged and were interrupted for the second time that day by Kenji, this time with an arm around Yuki. "Are you two at it again? I think I'd better tell Uncle Hiei and Uncle Kurama to put locks on these doors."

Shina had pulled away from Yokuro and put her hands on her hips. "Kenji you pervert! There is nothing wrong with hugging my new brother."

"No, there's nothing wrong with you hugging your brother. Just like there's nothing wrong with me kissing my cousin." Then Kenji leaned over and gave his new wife a passionate kiss.

Shina pulled Yokuro down the stairs leaving Kenji and Yuki behind. "Ignore him, he's a Yurameshi after all. Wait till you see what Mama-Kitten and our Aunts made for your party. Today you get to try your first ningen food. Daddy's even staying for the party because they made lasagna, one of his favorites."

Kenji couldn't stop smiling. He never thought having a family would be like this. These people were strangers to him a month ago. Now they welcomed him with open arms. He had Uncles who wanted to train with him, Aunts who fussed over him and cousins who teased and played with him. He had four of the greatest parents he could ask for and a sister who called him her Dragon-Fly. Nothing could make him happier.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

He heard noise on the stairs just before he was pounced by Shina. Right behind her was his Mom and Dad. They all climbed on the bed. Kuronue settled back with an arm around him. "Foxie and Shina are planning to take you shopping tomorrow for anything you might still need. Sorry Son, I couldn't get you out of it. Sleep well"

He smiled as Kuronue ruffled his hair then tried to snatch Shina from him. She managed to kiss his cheek and whisper, "Good night Dragon-Fly", before her Kuro-Daddy took her away. Kurama sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I'm glad you're here, you were too far away from us in the tree house. We love you… Dragon-Fly was it? Shina picked a good one. Sweet dreams."

As Kurama reached the door he turned back at Yokuro's call. "Mom… I love you too. Thank you for bringing me here and making me part of this wonderful family."

He smiled at his new son. "You are more than welcome. Good night."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much for the great reviews. I'm so glad everyone liked Yokuro. I guess I messed the chapter numbers up by stretching the last chapter from 9 to make9.5. I think I'll just change this to chapter 11. Shina and Yokuro take over this story for a little while but I promise not to forget Hiei and Kurama.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Chapter 10 **

Shina was huddled in bed with the blankets over her head, ears tucked back. _'I have to get a hold of myself. I'm sixteen years old, Daddy would be disappointed if he knew I was still afraid of storms. Yokuro's been so sweet to help me hide it for almost two years but I can't keep running to him every time there is a storm. I know he thinks I'm a baby to be scared but it's the one thing he doesn't tease me about. If he ever finds out I like it when he holds me he'll never let me forget it.'_

A flash of light immediately followed by a heart-stopping thunderclap sent her racing for the stairs.

* * *

Yokuro lay in his bed listening to the storm. _'Where is she? The thunder started an hour ago, she should be here by now. Maybe she went to Mom and Dad. No, she doesn't want Dad to know she's still afraid of storms. Maybe she knows how much I like it when she comes to me, how much I like holding her. No, she would have teased me unmercifully if she knew. The little idiot is probably trying to ride it out on her own. I better go get her.'_

He had just pulled back the covers as Shina dove under them and into his arms. With a smile he wrapped both the covers and his arms around her. Her arms slipped around him andher tail curled around his leg as she buried her face in his neck. He stroked her hair and back, holding her tight as she slowly relaxed. "What happened Sissy? I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

She gave his neck a small lick and lifted her head to look at him. "I can't run to you forever Dragon-Fly. We're growing up, soon we won't be together anymore and I have to learn to handle this on my own."

"Mom and Dad aren't letting us go anytime soon Little Fox. As a male I'll go out on my own when the time comes but you know they probably won't let you out of their sight till you have found a suitable mate. I'll take care of you till I go then Dad will be here for you till you're mated. Honey you won't ever have to be alone." Yokuro hoped she didn't here the sadness in his voice at the thought of her with a mate.

"Yokuro, you know it would only disappoint Daddy to find out I'm still afraid and I don't want a mate. Can't you just stay with m… us? I want us all to stay together forever." Shina hoped he didn't hear her slip.

He laughed as she pouted then smothered a moan as she tucked her face back in his neck licking him. As he spoke he hoped his voice wouldn't give him away. "Yeah, that would work… if we… never grew up. Sissy, the storm's over."

Shina couldn't hide her disappointment as she slowly pulled herself from his arms. "Oh, I guess I better get back to my room."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and thanked him before she crawled over him to leave. "Any time Sissy, I'm always here for you."

She paused in the doorway to smile back at him and he said a silent prayer of thanks that he had not seen how little she was wearing before she got in bed with him. "Love you Dragon-Fly."

"I love you too Little Fox." As she left he wondered if she would ever know that he loved her as more than his little sister.

* * *

The Jagon's purple glow faded as the lid closed over it. Kurama smiled as Hiei snuggled into his arms. "Did she go back to her room Hiei-Koi?"

"Hn. Your kits are fine Fox, now go to sleep."

* * *

It was two days before the rain dried. Bored from being cooped up Shina and Yokuro went into town. "Shina, you heard what Dad said, stay with me."

Shina, who had moved ahead of him, an ear cocked in his direction, turned to glare at him with her hands on her hips. "He didn't mean I had to hold your hand. Besides it is so unfair. You're every bit as pretty as I am with those beautiful eyes and all that glorious hair. I always hear comments from both male and female demons about your gorgeous muscles and…"

Seeing his amused grin she stopped suddenly, eyes wide she clamped a hand over her mouth, her ears laying back. She hadn't meant to reveal so much to him. She was so cute he couldn't resist teasing her. "Why Shina, I had no idea you thought I was so hot. Maybe _you_ should be protecting _me_."

She sighed in frustration. "You know that's not what I meant. Being the only female among five males, you guys sometimes get a little overprotective. I'm not helpless, I can take care of myself."

Yokuro smiled and reached out to stroke her hair. "I know you can Honey. It's just that we love you and don't want anything to happen to you."

She went up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Sweetie. Now I'm going to go look at the jewelry"

She turned to leave but he held onto her. "No, I'll take you in a minute. I just want to get the knife Saji is holding for me then you can shop to your hearts content but only if you can treat me to lunch after."

Before he could blink she had vanished and reappeared several feet away. "Yokuro, get your knife and I'll meet you at the jeweler. I promise I won't even leave your sight."

He called to her as she turned away. "Shina, if you get into trouble and Dad doesn't punish you, so help me I'll give you the spanking you deserve myself."

She laughed but kept going. "You'll have to catch me first."

As he talked with Saji at the knife shop he kept an eye on Shina. She waved when she looked up and saw him watching. Neither of them saw the two demons watching her.

Yokuro was just making his way to Shina when he saw a lizard demon grab her and pull her toward the forest. "SHINA!"

As Yokuro ran to her he saw the lizard hold her from behind and a cat demon try to gag her. Before he could reach them Shina disappeared and reappeared behind the cat. Her tail bristled as she kicked him in the back sending him crashing into the lizard.

Shina saw Yokuro running to her, the knife he had just bought drawn before him, his other hand on his sword. He stopped when she disappeared again. A moment later she was in his arms trembling slightly, her ears folded back. "Take me home Dragon-Fly."

He tried to pull her arms from around his neck. "I'll kill them for touching you!"

The demons had recovered and were advancing on them with their weapons drawn the cat calling to Yokuro. "We're not afraid of a pretty boy like you. In fact we'll have twice as much fun with both of you."

The demons suddenly stopped when their weapons disappeared from their hands. Not letting go of Yokuro, Shina turned to growl at their attackers. "You should be _very_ afraid. Our parents will hunt you down if you touch us. Perhaps you've heard of them… Hiei and Yoko Kurama."

Terror crossed their faces before both demons turned and ran into the forest.

Yokuro lifted Shina into his arms and had her wrap her legs around his waist. "Come on Sweetheart, let's get you home."

He then extended his wings and they flew home.


	12. Chapter 12

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Chapter 12**

Yokuro held Shina close as he flew her home. He circled once intending to land at the den. Seeing this Shina stopped him. "No, not the den, take me to the garden where Mama and Daddy won't see us."

When they landed in the garden Yokuro quickly checked Shina over. "Did they hurt you Honey?"

She smiled as he touched her, enjoying the attention. "No Sweetie, I'm fine. I told you I could take care of myself."

Standing to his full height Yokuro glared down at her, he was almost as tall as Kuronue and Shina was about Shuuichi's height. Neither had seen their parents enter the garden the moment they landed. "You little brat! Don't you dare give me that 'I can take care of myself' crap! If you had been with me where you belonged they never would have had the chance to grab you! If you think you're safe from Mom and Dad finding out you're wrong, but it's not them you should be afraid of right now! I meant what I said Shina, if Dad doesn't punish you for this, I will!"

Under different circumstances Hiei and Kurama would have been amused at Yokuro's anger and Shina's attempt to soothe him. She leaned her head on his chest and ran her hand up and down his arm as she pouted. "Dragon-Fly, please don't be angry. You wouldn't really spank your Little Fox now would you? Everything turned out all right. We don't need to upset Daddy and Mama."

Kurama would have stepped forward but Hiei's hand in his silver hair stopped him. Hiei wanted to see how their son would handle the pouting Youko. "You're wrong Shina. You disobeyed Dad and you disobeyed me when I told you not to leave my side. As a result you were almost taken by those demons. Furthermore you shouldn't have used Mom and Dad's name to scare them away. It was my right to kill them for touching you."

There was hurt in her voice as she pulled back and snapped at him. "No! I couldn't let you fight them! You could have gotten hurt!"

Yokuro was still mad but the protective tone in her voice made him lower his. "Damn it Sissy, you act as if I've never been hurt before. I was beaten almost daily until I was fifteen years old and Mom found me. What do you think we do when our parents take me out to train? Honey, we fight demons and yes, sometimes we get hurt. Mom treats our wounds in the tree house because we know it would upset you. Shina, we're just trying to protect you."

With a nod from Hiei, Kurama finally rushed to his kit to see for himself that she was really all right. Yokuro's words combined with their parents obviously having heard what happened brought tears to Shina's eyes. "Daddy, Mama, Yokuro… I'm sorry I disappointed you."

Seeing the look on Hiei's face Kurama spoke before anyone could respond to Shina. "Wait, let's go home so we can talk about this."

Not waiting for an answer Kurama put an arm around Shina and they left the garden. He hoped Hiei would calm down before they got to the den. When they entered the den he settled Shina on the sofa indicating Yokuro should sit by her.

Hiei however refused to sit, interrupting Kurama before he could speak. "Fox, shut up. Shina the rules in this family are very simple, no lies, no secrets, we keep our promises, I make the decisions that keep us safe and if anyone disrespects a member of this family they die. Today you broke those rules and your brother is right, you will be punished."

Shina was crying, she had never seen Hiei's anger directed at her before. One glare from Hiei silenced Kurama's attempt to intercede. "Yokuro, she was in your care today, it was you she disobeyed, it was you she put in danger as well as herself, it was you she denied revenge and it was you that promised her a spanking. Her punishment is yours."

Stunned, Kurama didn't protest as Hiei led him out of the den. Before he left, Hiei turned to his bewildered daughter. "Shina, if you use your powers or your influence over him to get out of this, my punishment will be twice as severe."

Shina and Yokuro sat not looking at one another. Earlier when he was angry he could have willingly throttled her. Now that their parents knew what happened he wasn't mad any more and the thought of having to punish her nearly made him ill.

She hung her head and didn't speak as he took her hand and led her into her room. Yokuro sat on the bed intending to pull her into his arms. When she tried to pull away crying out his name he quickly forced her down and firmly swatted her twice on the behind before pulling her into his arms as she cried softly. "Shhh. It's over Sweetheart. I'm so sorry my Little Fox. Please, promise you'll never do anything to make me have to do that ever again."

He held her trying to comfort her. One hand stroked her hair as the other massaged her tender behind. Slowly she quieted and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yokuro, I'm sorry I didn't listen this morning. I thought you were just being overprotective. I was so scared but not for myself. I was afraid they were going to hurt you. I guess you just wanted to protect me the same way I wanted to protect you. I promise I'll never do anything like that again."

Shyly she licked and kissed his face in apology as she cuddled in his arms. The fist in her hair clenched as he tried to remain calm but her kisses were intoxicating. Not knowing exactly how it happened he turned his face and captured her lips with his.

Both were lost in pleasure as they enjoyed their first kiss. Yokuro recovered first, slowly pulling back, smiling at the dreamy expression on Shina's face. When her eyes met his they looked at each other confused. Setting her gently on the bed he rose to leave. He looked at her nervously. "Um, I uh, guess I should uh, let Mom and Dad know everything's okay. Everything _is_ okay, isn't it Shina?"

Her fingers fluttering to her lips. Slowly Shina nodded as she stared at him wide eyed. "Uh huh."

"Good, um, great, I'll uh see you later."

* * *

Shina could hear Kurama setting dinner out. Hunger overriding her embarrassment she left her room.

Kurama saw Shina standing in the doorway watching him shyly, her ears back. When he smiled and held out his arms she threw herself into them. "Mama…"

"Shhh. I love you Little Fox. Now help me with dinner. Hiei and Yokuro will be in soon." Shina smiled knowing she had been forgiven and hurried to help with the meal.

A few minutes later Shina didn't realize Hiei had entered the den until she felt his finger tighten in her hair. She yelped as he pulled her around to look at him. "_Never_ put us through that again Little Fox."

Shina whimpered. "No Daddy, I promise I'll never, ever disappoint you again."

With a nod the hand in her hair relaxed as Hiei folded her into his arms. "You could never disappoint me Shina. I love you no matter what."

She snuggled tighter into his embrace knowing she had been forgiven again. "I love you too Daddy."

Yokuro came up behind Shina and pulled her tail, then hid behind Kurama when she yelped and chased him. "Hey Sissy, don't blame me. Your mushy moment could have lasted all night and I'm starving. In case you forgot you were supposed to buy me lunch in town after you went shopping, so feed me."

Shina grabbed a bowl of cooked vegetables from the table and held it threateningly. "Oh I'll feed you all right."

Before she could attack Kurama calmly grabbed the vegetables and replaced them with a bowl of rice. "Those are for Hiei but I have more rice."

"Mom!" Yokuro started running around the table.

Hiei just shook his head. "You were warned boy. One of the first lessons we gave you in living with Youkos, never pull their tails."

* * *

The storm started just before midnight. Yokuro saw a frightened Shina hesitate at his door. "Dragon-Fly, am I still welcome?"

He just pulled back the covers and she dove under them and into his arms. "We might as well get some sleep Sweetheart, this storm sounds like it's settling in for the night."

As they fell asleep the lid closed again over the purple glow of the Jagon.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to every one who is reading this and especially the awesome few that review. I'm so glad everyone likes Yokuro. I did have a fight seen planned for this story then never wrote it. If I can figure out how to work it in I may add one.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Chapter 13 **

Hiei was perched on a wall watching the festivities below. The entire family was gathered to celebrate Shina's birthday. Yusuke and Keiko threw her a traditional ningen barbeque in the courtyard of the fortress.

Fondly, Hiei watched the kit he found eighteen years ago today. Shina had grown into a beautiful creature. The braids of her childhood were gone, replaced by glorious long silver hair, the last few inches tipped in black. Her large green eyes had darkened to the exact shade of her Mama-Kitten's. Unlike her Foxie-Mama, Shina preferred color in her wardrobe, complimenting her pale feminine features by wearing soft pastels in green, blue and lavender.

_/Don't forget to appreciate that sexy, curvy figure Hiei. You can't help but admire those breasts…/ _

/Shut up Kuro! That's our daughter you're ogling./

_/I'm not the only one. It's getting harder for our boy to continue treating her like a sister./_

/Hn. Shina's having the same problem./

Even though Shina and Yokuro lived and acted like siblings, it was obvious to everyone where their hearts lie. As Shina laughed with Kina and Zima, her eyes were constantly seeking out Yokuro. Similarly he kept her in sight as he talked fighting technique with Yusuke and Kenji.

Yokuro too had grown up. When he first came to live with them, his slender build made him look like Kuronue's twin. He was tall like Kuronue with the same long black hair but he was more muscular now and his features more rugged. He had great strength and rivaled Hiei's skill with a sword, though due to his height and long arms, Yokuro preferred a long sword over Hiei's katana. Like his fathers he preferred dark clothes but leaned toward blues over black.

As he watched his beautiful redhead approach Hiei knew he would be lured from his solitude. When he felt a tug on his pant leg he looked down into the loving green eyes of his mate. "Hiei-Koi, the foods almost ready, won't you come down and join me?"

Hiei hopped down and kissed Kurama. "If you had said _us_ instead of _me_ Kurama, you would be eating alone."

Kurama took his hand so he wouldn't get away. "Unfortunately Beloved you'll have to socialize a little. Even though she knows Kuro usually handles social functions for you, Shina did make a special request for you to be here today. Maybe, if you're good, we'll sneak away later and I'll let you have me for desert."

Hiei pouted just a bit. "For this Kitten, my desert better be covered in frosting."

"I'm sure I can take care of that for you Koibito." Kurama replied with a wicked grin.

* * *

Shina was having a wonderful time. She loved having the whole family together and the barbeque was exactly what she wanted. She missed the times they would go to the Ningenkai, even though she had been restricted to the temple she still enjoyed it. Since the last of the family had moved to Makai she had not been back. Only the parents with human forms went occasionally for missions or to shop. Yusuke, Keiko and Kurama had been there yesterday to get the food for her party. 

She laughed now as she joined Yokuro to get their food. He was looking at everything like it was poison. Of course living with Kurama he was used to some ningen food but he had never seen most of the food served today. "It's called a hamburger Dragon-Fly. Just do what I do, I'll show you how to prepare it."

He looked doubtful but copied everything she did as he watched her open the bun and pile it full of all kinds of strange things. He sniffed suspiciously at a large spoon full of something lumpy and pasty she put on his plate. "That's potato salad and Aunt Keiko makes the best."

"If I die of food poisoning it will be on your conscious Sissy." He was tempted to go hungry when he saw his Dad greedily eating a plate full of the same strange food.

He watched to see how Shina was going to eat the huge hamburger she had created. When she moaned in pleasure after the first bite he decided it must be safe and began to eat. "Hey, this isn't bad. We should have these more often."

Before she was half finished he had cleaned his plate and gone back for seconds. "Honey, what's this red stuff I found? Dad was trying to take it all so I grabbed us some."

She tried to hide her blush at the endearment. "It's a ningen fruit called watermelon and it's one of Daddy's favorites. Don't eat the little black things though, those are the seeds."

They both laughed then as they saw Hiei spitting his seeds like bullets at Kuwabara. "Hey Shrimp cut that out!"

Before Hiei could voice his comeback Kurama stepped between them. "Oh no, not today boys. This is Shina's special day."

Just then Yuki came out with the cake and everyone sang happy birthday. When Hiei would have gone to get cake Kurama stopped him handing him a plastic container then turned away. "Fox, what the hell is this?"

With one word the cake was forgotten and Hiei followed Kurama out of the courtyard. "Frosting."

* * *

The next morning Hiei was brushing Kurama's silver hair. "Fox are you sure about this? I still think she's too young and Yokuro may have something to say about it." 

The Youko smiled as he enjoyed one of their favorite morning rituals. "That's why we have to do it now. He hasn't claimed her yet. If we wait much longer he'll have the right to stop us. It's the one part of her training we have neglected and I've been looking forward to it. I know you don't fully approve but you can't protect her forever. Besides it wouldn't be fair to her if we denied her this experience."

When Kurama turned to face Hiei he realized his mate's reluctance was not entirely due to Shina. "Oh Hiei-Koi, it's only for a couple of weeks and you and Kuro will so be busy with Yokuro you might not even miss me."

Hiei slipped his hand under the sheet in Kurama's lap. "I will most definitely miss you Foxie, so you had better give me something really special to remember you by."

Pushing Hiei down on the bed Kurama crawled over him. "When I'm done with you Koibito I guarantee you will never forget me."

* * *

Shina was entering the den after her morning chores when Kurama threw a bag at her and pushed her toward her room. "Go pack, we're going on a little trip. Pack carefully, we'll be gone a couple of weeks and you have to carry that bag yourself." 

Half an hour later Shina met her family outside. Yokuro seemed angry. "You can't be serious! She doesn't need to go there! I won't let her go alone! I'm going with her!"

Shina ran to Yokuro's side and he put an arm around her. "I won't let you take her without me."

Shina turned to her parents confused. "Foxie-Mama, what's going on? I thought we were all going."

Kurama addressed her before turning to his son. "Shina, you and I are going to spent time in Youko territory, alone. Yokuro, she is going. She won't be alone, I'll be with her and I don't intend let her out of my sight. I may be your '_Mom_' but in case you've forgotten I am also one of the most powerful demons in Makai. I am quite capable of protecting my daughter. You can't deny her the right to learn about her heritage but you can't go with her. Youko don't allow outsiders into their territory."

Yokuro turned to what he thought was his only ally. "Dad…"

"Son, say good-bye to Kurama and Shina. You won't see them for a while." Hiei then took Kurama in his arms to kiss him good-bye.

Shina was torn, she wanted to go but didn't want to leave Yokuro. "Mama said it would only be for a couple of weeks Dragon-Fly. We'll be back before you know it."

Yokuro glared over her head at their parents before looking into her eyes. "Remember one thing while you're gone Shina, when you return, you will belong to me."

Then he captured her lips in passionate kiss, their first in almost two years.


	14. Chapter 14

Wow such awesome reviews. I'm trying to reward you by writing a fight into this fic but I've barely started so cross your fingers.

I had no referrance for what Youko territory might be like. I just made it up as I went. Hope you like it.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Chapter 14 **

It took Kurama and Shina three days to reach Youko territory. On the way Shina saw and fought more demons than she had in her entire life. Since arriving in their ancestral homeland Kurama had stopped many times to greet old friends, lovers and even rivals. The territory did not consist of conventional towns but small communities. The area was mostly hills and mountains providing caves, dens and boroughs in clusters.

Shina was fascinated by what she was seeing. She never realized there were so many colors of Youko and they seemed to be scattered everywhere. They also seemed to be in various states of undress. Some were clothed similar to Kurama and herself, others both male and female were either topless or completely nude. Even living with essentially five males there were still parts of the male anatomy she had never seen before and she couldn't help but blush.

While a few Youko were working at various tasks, though with no particular sense of urgency, most were not. The majority of the Youko she had seen were enjoying a very relaxed lifestyle, resting, playing and even loving right out in the open. Shina blushed furiously and tried not to stare but this was another thing she had never seen before. Though she knew her parents had a very active love life, the intimate part of their relationship was always conducted in private.

Kurama smiled as he watched his daughter. For now he would simply let her absorb this new environment. Later he would talk to her and answer any questions she might have. "Shina, it's getting late, we should hunt then find somewhere to sleep. We'll explore more tomorrow."

A few hours later they had hunted then cooked on a communal fire. Kurama had spoken to many Youko that evening. With so many new things to see and do Shina had paid little attention until he led her into a large den. Once inside she could only stare wide eyed at what she saw before then look questioningly at Kurama. The floor of the den was covered in pillows, blankets and Youko. Most were sleeping together in little groups, a few in pairs cuddled together, a few were even making love.

"Come on Little Fox, let's get some sleep." Kurama led Shina to a small space and lay down pulling her beside him. She clung to his side, her head on his chest as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Before he could wish her good night a gold female on his other side turned and ran her hand down his chest. "This is a pleasant surprise. Want to have a little fun?"

Kurama stopped her hand before it went below his waist. "As lovely as that sounds I'm afraid I'll have to decline. My mate doesn't like to share and sent our kit with me as a chaperon."

Shina's eyes suddenly got very large as a brown male started nibbling the back of her neck. "Go ahead pretty boy, it would be my pleasure to distract this lovely kit for you."

Kurama calmly grabbed the hand that was reaching for her breast. "That wouldn't be wise. Her lover is a great swordsman and fiercely jealous. He might hunt you down just for talking to her."

"Such a pity, she tasted so sweet." Without another word the brown male crawled over them and began making love to the gold female.

"Good night Little Fox." Shina couldn't believe Foxie-Mama was acting like nothing had happened. He simply kissed her forehead again, pulled her tighter into his arms and closed his eyes.

She lay there shocked at what had just transpired. Suddenly realizing what she was watching the couple next to them do, Shina closed her eyes tight, snuggled closer to Kurama and went to sleep.

* * *

The next week fell into a routine traveling through the territory. Kurama would greet every Youko they met like an old friend even if he just met them. If there was something he thought they could teach Shina they lingered. She learned about Youko history, their culture, the various powers they possess even the god Anari. From the females she even learned about being a female Youko, things Kurama couldn't teach her. 

One thing remained consistent wherever they traveled, male and female of all ages and color wanted Kurama as their lover. He calmly and politely declined every invitation. Shina had her admirers too but with her famous, overprotective parent never letting her further than arms reach they were more reluctant to approach her.

They were currently visiting with Tango, an old friend of Kurama's who had also known Kuronue. Kurama had told him of his rebirth as Shuuichi and Kuronue's reincarnation as Hiei and how they had all found each other. "Kurama that's incredible. I still can't believe you're mated and have kits now. Shina your Foxie-Mama as you call him has definitely changed since I saw him last."

Shina laughed. "So I'm learning. I always knew he had quite a reputation but somehow I never saw him that way. I wonder what Daddy will say when he hears how many Youko threw themselves at him on this trip."

Kurama eyes got big. "He'll say I'm never allowed to leave home again! You Little Fox had better keep your mouth shut unless you think Yokuro should learn how many propositions you have received this week."

Shina shook her head. "No, I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe we should keep the details of this journey just between us."

With a laugh Kurama turned back to Tango. "I was wondering if you could help me with something. I've been looking for more information on Shina's powers. I can't find anyone that has heard of a Youko with psychokinetic powers before."

Tango stirred his tea as he considered Kurama's question. "True psychokinetic powers are rare in any demon, are you sure that's what it is."

The spoon in his hand disappeared. When he looked up Shina was handing it back to him. "Wow, I've never seen anything like that. I'd keep her powers quiet if I were you. It would be real easy to exploit her. I do seem to remember hearing something once about a female with strange powers. Do you remember an elder by the name of Saeko? She lives about two hours north of here. She might be able to help you."

Kurama nodded. "She's still alive? Sure I remember her but she's got to be almost two thousand years old by now. Thanks, that's the first lead we've gotten all week."

* * *

They visited another hour with Tango then headed north. Two hours later they stopped for the night after finding out that Saeko still lived nearby. They ate then found a den for the night. 

They settled in after they turned down an invitation to join two males for a night of pleasure. A little while later Kurama realized Shina had not gone to sleep. Looking to see what had caught her attention he found the two males from earlier engaged in serious foreplay. It was obvious to him, if not Shina, that they knew she was watching and were giving her quite an education. They finished their foreplay and began making passionate love.

After a week of exposure to various types of sexual activities Shina wasn't as shy as she had been. She was very curious, watching and learning different methods of pleasing a lover. Even after she realized Kurama was watching she didn't turn away. "Mama, is that how you and Daddy make love?"

"Yes." Kurama waited knowing she would want to know more.

She didn't look at him. "Um, which one of you is… you know…?"

Kurama smiled. "The one on top is called the seme. That role is usually Hiei or Kuro's."

"Oh. I know Daddy is dominant in our family but since you're so much taller I thought that you would… you know… take that role in private." Shina was blushing like mad at the nature of their conversation.

"Shuuichi and I do take control occasionally, but we all usually prefer it the other way."

They lay quietly as the males continued their show, it seemed they enjoyed an audience. When they finished Shina yawned, cuddling into Kurama. "G'nite Foxie-Mama, I love you."

"Love you too Little Fox."


	15. Chapter 15

I know, I made Youkos horn-dogs. Oh well, I had fun. I worked in some sparing and left it open for a bit more… maybe. Reviews rock, thanks.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Chapter 15 **

Sensing strong demon energies, Kenji entered his uncle's compound cautiously. The sight before him made him stop and stare in awe.

Long black hair flew around the two demons as they fought. Kenji watched as they dodged and blocked then quickly attacked. Yokuro tried to use the speed Hiei taught him to gain the advantage over the more experienced Kuronue.

Yokuro took to the air just as Kuronue's scythe sailed past him. Diving in for his attack, his sword struck only the air where Kuronue had once stood. Yokuro turned to see his Dad standing with an arm across Kenji's shoulders.

"What do you think Kenji, do you want a shot at the boy?" Kuronue grinned at his son.

Kenji smiled at his cousin's frustration as he answered. "Sounds like fun Uncle Kuro but I can't. Uncle Koenma has a mission for me. I thought with Shina gone Yokuro might like to join me."

Yokuro couldn't hide his excitement as he joined them. "Hell yes I want to go! But Dad, what about you? That would leave you here alone."

Kuronue thought a moment. /I know he's grown and we need to let him go Hiei but do you think he's ready/

_/We trained him well Kuro. We have to let go./_ Kuronue nodded and sighed.

"Yokuro, if this is what you want I won't stop you. Besides I'm not alone, remember I have an annoying fire demon to keep me company." Kuronue smiled.

_/I'll get you for that you stupid Bat/_

Before Kuronue could change his mind, Yokuro had cleaned up, given Kuronue a quick hug, and left with Kenji. /Nothing better happen to him Hiei because I'll make you tell Kurama and Shina./

_/Kenji is Yusuke's kid. Scary as it sounds, he'll make sure our boy doesn't get in too much trouble./_

* * *

Kurama and Shina found Saeko working in her garden early the next morning. She was a silver Youko, slender and about Shina's height but older. Shina would never have guessed how old if she had not heard Kurama yesterday. When Saeko saw them she stood and cocked and ear in Kurama's direction. "I heard you were back Boy. It took you long enough to come see me." 

Kurama went forward and kissed her cheek. "It's been a long time Saeko. I see you're still as lovely as ever."

Saeko playfully slapped him away. "You always were a flirt. That your kit there Boy?"

He put an arm around Shina who was somewhat amused at her Foxie-Mama being called Boy like an errant child. "Saeko I'd like you to meet my daughter Shina. Shina this lovely lady would be Saeko, an old friend and teacher of mine. I came here to learn how to strengthen my powers when I was just a little older than you. Her son Eljin is the most powerful plant manipulator in the territory."

A look of sadness crossed Saeko's face. "He _was_ the most powerful Boy. Eljin died years ago. He would be proud to know that you hold his title now. I seem to recall he was quite infatuated with you back then. Now let's have a look at this kit of yours."

She stepped forward and took Shina by the chin. "She's lovely Boy. Do I know her mother?"

Kurama and Shina looked at each other and began laughing. They accepted her invitation for tea and told her their story and the reason for their visit.

When they finished Kurama could see sadness in her eyes. "Saeko, are you all right?"

He almost thought she would begin crying as she looked at Shina. "I'm not sure Boy. Perhaps after I tell the two of you a story of my own you can tell me."

Their curiosity was peeked as she began. "About ten years after you left here, Eljin came across a young woman in the forest a few miles west of here. She had been beaten and her hands were tied. She wore strange clothes and spoke a strange language. We cared for her secretly since she was an outsider. Several weeks went by before she learned enough of our language for her to tell us her story. Her name was Rebecca and she was human. She came from a place she called Salem and had somehow fallen threw a portal as she ran for her life. Apparently in her world humans don't have powers the way we do. Anyone exhibiting such powers were executed."

Kurama interrupted her. "They were called the Salem Witch Trials. I read about them in school when I was human."

Saeko nodded. "Yes that is what she said they called her, a witch. Rebecca had psychokinetic abilities much like the powers you say Shina has."

Shina's couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you think I could be related to Rebecca somehow? What happened to her? I'm only eighteen, as a human she would have died long before I was born."

Saeko cupped Shina's cheek with her hand. "Eljin fell in love with her and took her away from here. He returned a few years later without her. She never fully recovered after the birth of their daughter. Rebecca died when Toshi was just three years old. Eljin brought her here for me to raise. He couldn't bear to see her after Rebecca's death so he left and never returned. I received word years later that he had died, I believe from a broken heart. Toshi was an adorable silver kit. Physically she resembled my son but she had Rebecca's quiet, gentle nature and psychokinetic ability. Rebecca's powers were not very strong but Toshi's powers combined with Eljin's demon energy were very strong."

Kurama took Saeko's hand as she continued. "Twenty years ago a black male named Rollin began courting Toshi. She thought he was wonderful and that he would protect her. She had her mother's gentle nature and had resisted my efforts to teach her to protect herself. After only a few weeks he had marked her and his true nature was revealed. We were always very secretive about her powers, afraid someone might try to exploit them. Somehow he found out about them. He was a thief and wanted to use her to help him steal. I tried to prevent him from taking her but he used her powers against me. I never saw her again."

There were tears in Shina's eyes, her ears flattened back. "Toshi was my mother wasn't she? I've always known about my natural mother but she never seemed quite real. Now that she has a name and after listening to you talk about her it makes me sad."

Saeko smiled. "I was thinking the exact opposite. After meeting you and knowing my son and granddaughter live on in you, it makes me happy."

Shina smiled through her tears and hugged her great grandmother. "You don't have to be alone anymore either. You have me and all of my family now. You will come and meet my family won't you? Especially Yokuro, Daddy and Kuro-Daddy."

Saeko chuckled at Shina's excitement. "Perhaps I will come meet them. I have to make sure they are taking good care of you but who is Yokuro?"

Shina smiled and blushed. "Technically Yokuro is Kuro-Daddy's grandson but we have been raised as brother and sister. When we get home I hope he's going to make me his mate."

Concerned Saeko looked to Kurama. "Are you sure you can trust him with our Shina Boy? I wouldn't want her to repeat her mother's mistakes."

Kurama reassured her beginning with explaining about he and Hiei having two aspects. "As Shina said, Yokuro is my mate Kuronue's grandson. Four years ago he came to live with us as our son and Shina's brother. Yokuro and Shina have loved each other since they first met. He would never harm her. We trust him with her life."

Shina looked at Kurama surprised. "Mama, you knew how Yokuro and I felt all this time?"

Kurama nodded to Shina before continuing. "Between Hiei, Kuronue, Shuuichi and myself, Shina has been raised by four very protective males. She started training with us when she was two years old. Using her powers she can evade and disarm any opponent. Even without powers she can defend herself. We trained her to fight and use many styles of weapons, her weapon of choice being daggers. She fought beside me coming here and is quite deadly with them."

Saeko seemed satisfied. "It sounds like you've done a good job Boy, but I still might come see for myself. You didn't mention her Youko powers though."

"She doesn't seem to have any. I've tried for years to bring them out but with no success." Kurama smiled at Shina.

Saeko held her hand out to Shina. "Come here Girl. It took almost a hundred years before Toshi showed any sign of being a plant manipulator but she never wanted them so she wouldn't try. Shina does have powers, I can feel them. While you're here I'll help you try to bring them out."

Shina ran to hug Kurama, her tail wagging excitedly. "Did you hear that Foxie-Mama? I'm going to be able to talk to your plants like you do. I can't wait to tell Yokuro, Daddy and Kuro-Daddy."

Laughing Saeko shook her head. "Boy it's a good thing you're so pretty, or her calling you Mama would really sound funny."


	16. Chapter 16

Well I added a mission but it got so long I cut the fight short. Only one chapter and the epilog left.  
Thanks to the few but faithful who review. You are awsome.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Chapter 16 **

Kurama and Shina stayed with Saeko almost a week. Shina learned about her Youko family and her Youko powers. By the time they were ready to go home Shina could communicate with simple plants and even grew flowers to give her grandmother.

Saeko agreed to come for a visit in a few months. Kurama would come back to escort her when the weather was cooler.

After tearful good-byes Kurama and Shina began their journey home.

Kurama missed Hiei and Kuronueso much. They had not been apart for more than a few days in decades. /_Not to mention, being around all those horny Youko, I'm not sure a week locked in the bedroom with our lover's will be enough, do you Yoko/_Not nearly enough Shuuichi. Now shut up, I still have the trip home with Shina to get through before I can think of jumping our mates./

Shina was looking forward to being with her Dragon-Fly. She blushed when she remembered his last words 'when you return, you will belong to me'. Then she remembered all the lovers she had seen on this trip. _'I wonder if Yokuro wants to do that with me? I sure hope so.' _Realizing what she just thought she blushed even more.

* * *

"Foxie-Mama, how did you know you loved Daddy and Kuro-Daddy?" Shina broke the silence they had been traveling in for the past two and a half days. Kurama's ear twitched in her direction. 

"That's a little complicated. I fell in love with both Hiei and Kuro more than once and as both a demon and a human. As a Youko I was probably attracted to their sexy bodies first but that's lust not love. I think I knew I loved them when I couldn't imagine living without them, when they became more important to me than anything else." Kurama had a dreamy expression on his face.

"As Shuuichi, Hiei was my friend first and foremost. Just being with him made me happier than I had ever been but I was afraid. I didn't think he would want me that way and I almost didn't tell him how I felt. I didn't want to risk losing his friendship. What I got was more than I could have ever dreamed of. Loving Kuro was easy, he was like a fantasy lover come to life." Kurama held Shina's hand as they walked.

Kurama turned to look at Shina. "Are you wondering if you love Yokuro? If you're not sure, don't let him rush you into something you're not ready for."

Shina kissed his cheek. "You were right, I have loved Yokuro since the moment I met him. If I had any doubts they disappeared after listening to you. He is my best friend. Being with him makes me happier that I can ever tell you. He is more important to me than anything and I can't imagine living without him. The only thing I am afraid of is if he loves me too."

Kurama smiled down at his daughter. "I don't think you have to worry about that. Talk to him about your fears though, I'm sure he'll tell you he feels the same way."

"I promise Mama, I'll talk to him as soon as we get home. I can't wait to see him, I miss him so much. I'll race you home old man." Shina dropped his hand and took off running.

Kurama laughed as he ran after her. "Silly girl, I'm not so old that I can't beat a kit like you. This is one race I'm going to win."

* * *

They were both laughing as they arrived home, Shina only a few steps ahead of Kurama. Before Shina could claim victory a blur went past her and for the first time Hiei pounced Kurama taking him to the ground in surprise. 

Shina smiled as she watched her parents kiss. She interrupted them when it didn't look like they were going to come up for air. "Daddy, where's Yokuro?"

Slowly the lovers parted and got up. Hiei looked from Shina to Kurama before he answered her. "Shina, Yokuro's gone. I'm not sure when he'll be back."

The smile left her face, her ears drooping as she looked astonished at Hiei. "What do you mean he's gone? He wouldn't leave without saying good-bye to me. Daddy, what did you do? Did you send him away because of me? Is that why Mama took me away, so you could get rid of him?"

Hiei tried to reach for her but she pulled away. "No, Shina, we would never do that. Kenji came by with a mission from Koenma. You and Kurama were already late getting back and the mission helped take his mind off how much he missed you both."

There were tears in her eyes as Shina went into Hiei's arms. "I'm sorry Daddy. I'm just disappointed, I missed him so much. I missed you too Daddy."

"I missed you too Little Fox. I wish I could tell you he'll be back soon but from the sound of it they could be gone for quite a while." He stroked her hair till she pulled out of his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you and Foxie-Mama apart. He missed you Daddy. You two go on, I'll be all right. I'm going to my room to put my things away. Love you both." Shina smiled sadly at them and left.

Kurama took her place in Hiei's arms. "Oh, Hiei-Koi, she's been looking so forward to seeing him. I almost feel guilty that I get you."

With an arm around his mate Hiei led them toward the tree house slipping a hand down to caress Kurama's behind and stroke his tail. "Not too guilty I hope."

"No Koibito, not that guilty and I'm sure Shina understands. My plans for keeping you in bed for a week might get interrupted though." They were undressed before they made it to the bed.

Hiei pushed Kurama down on the bed. "I can live with that if I get to have you now."

* * *

Kenji and Yokuro had spent the last few weeks infiltrating a gang of thieves. Koenma had it on good authority that they were about to acquire a secret weapon that they planned to use to take over Reiki. Activity in camp had increased since they brought in a prisoner earlier that day. 

Yokuro didn't look up as Kenji approached him. "Yokuro, have you noticed how that guy they brought in keeps watching you?"

"Yea, kind of like he's trying to get my attention. Looks like he's getting a break from the beatings, I'm going to try to talk to him." Yokuro picked up the tools he was sharpening and moved closer.

Under the pretext of arranging the tools that would be used to torture the prisoner Yokuro wasn't surprised when he heard a whisper. "Does the name Kuronue mean anything to you?"

Yokuro had to fight to keep his composure. "How do you know that name?"

The Youko prisoner the others had called Tango quickly looked around before answering. "He and Kurama are friends of mine. If you're who I think you are then you should know it's Shina they're after. The leader is her natural father. He plans to force her to help him take over Reiki."

The leader, a black Youko named Rollin approached. "Hey kid, you want a crack at him? He's sure not telling those idiots that slapped him around anything."

Kenji could see the pure rage brewing in his cousin and joined him just as Yokuro drew his sword on Rollin. Yokuro's words told the whole story. "You will never touch her! Shina is mine!"

Rollin was on the ground in pieces before any of his men knew what happened. Yokuro sheathed his sword then turned to free Tango as he spoke to Kenji. "Shina is the weapon. They all have to die if we want her safe."

Kenji smiled at the demons approaching them. "It's about time we get to kick some ass. These guys were really getting on my nerves."

Kenji and Yokuro wasted little time shooting and slicing their way through the whole gang with a little help from Tango. "You fight a lot like Kuronue kid, I see some of Kurama's flare in there too. The sword must be from Hiei, Kurama told me about him a few weeks ago."

The Chimira held out his hand. "I'm Yokuro and that's my cousin Kenji. I'll take that as a compliment that I fight like my parents. Are Shina and Mom okay? Do you think Shina's still in danger?"

Tango nodded to Kenji grinning at Kurama being the Mom. "No, they knew she had been to Youko territory but not who she was. Toshi had escaped Rollin beforeShina's birth, he didn't even know she was female. Others don't know of her powers the way Rollin would. She'll be vulnerable though if people learn of her powers."

Kenji slapped Yokuro on the back. "Shina has Yokuro and my uncle's for protection. Even if they had gotten to her, she can kick some serious ass all by herself."

"Yea, I could tell. Well, thanks for getting me out of there. I'm headed home, say 'hi' to your family for me." Tango waved as he headed off.

The cousins turned to head home themselves. "Yokuro, do you want to clean up and spend the night at the fortress before going home. You might scare the family with all that blood on you."

Yokuro shook his head. "No. Most of the bloods not mine. I just want to get back to Shina and my parents. I've never been away from them for this long before."

Kenji agreed. "Yea. I miss my wife and parents too. Yuki and Mom won't be happy that I've been gone this long. How about a race?"

With that Kenji tripped Yokuro and took off running. With Hiei's training Kenji would need a head start.


	17. Chapter 17

Last chapter, only a short epilog left after this. In the beginning I said it was 14 chapters and an epilog. I miscounted by one chapter then added two more. Hope you all enjoyed it. You could let me know with a review, I'm only getting about three per chapter now. If you have never reviewed that's okay, I'll settle for one at the end. Thanks to those of you that realize the importance and review regularly.

If anyone wants this to continue with a fourth story I could use some ideas. Even ideas on different story. I enjoyed writting these so much I'm thinking of writting more. Besides I've become a review junkie. Please feed my adiction, I need a fix.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Chapter 17 **

Nothing any of her parents could do would bring Shina out of her depression. During the day she sat in the trees watching for Yokuro till the sun went down and her parents made her come inside. At night she would sneak up to his room and sleep in his bed. Kurama fussed that she wasn't eating and Hiei tried unsuccessfully to lure her out of the trees to train with him. After the first week they decided to let her be.

It was near midnight in the third week without Yokuro when Shina woke suddenly. Her ears twitched listening for something. Then she felt him. "Yokuro!"

Shina jumped from his bed and ran down the stairs. Seeing her parents come out of their room she called to them. "Mama-Kitten, Kuro-Daddy, Yokuro's home!"

A redheaded Kurama wearing a sheet and collar moved to follow her. "Do you feel him Kuro-Darling? I think he's hurt."

Kuronue, wearing the other half of the sheet, pulled his mate back by the leash. "No Kitten. You keep telling me and Hiei she will belong to him soon. It's time she learned to take care of him. She'll get us if it's something she can't handle. Now be a good Kitten and come back to bed. You never finished my tongue bath."

Reluctantly Kurama allowed Kuronue to lead him back to bed. "Will you at least let Hiei use the Jagon to see that our son's alright?"

Kuronue transformed and Hiei removed the ward and the Jagon eye opened, glowing purple. When it closed Hiei kissed Kurama and transformed back to Kuronue who reassured their mate. "He's hurt Kitten, but not bad. Let her clean and bandage him and you can heal what's left in the morning. Our kits are grown now Darlin,', they can take care of themselves. The only ones you have to take care of now is me and Hiei."

Kurama felt better as he reached for Kuronue. "Then come here my love and let me take care of you. You know Yoko and I may have withdrawals with no kits to care for. You'll both have to help us threw it by letting us baby you a little. How about we start with that bath you were promised."

Kuronue pulled the leash in his hand leading Kurama's lips down to his chest. "I think you were about here Kitten when we were interrupted."

* * *

It was late and Yokuro was hurt and tired. Kenji had offered him a bed at the fortress but he had declined. He wanted to get home to Shina. It had been six weeks since he had seen her and his moms and over three since he had seen his Dads. He missed them, he had never been away from them before. Oh he had been away for a night or two training with one of his parents but never without them. As a kid Yokuro remembered he couldn't wait to grow up and be out on his own. Now he couldn't wait to get home to his family, especially Shina. 

They had never spoken of their feelings for each other and he was a bit nervous that she might not return the love he felt for her. _'No, I know she loves me, at least she did before she went away.'_ Her trip to Youko territory was the first time since she grew up that she would be exposed to other males. He knew how sensual and beautiful the Youko were and hoped the experience had not changed her feelings for him.

He didn't have to wait long before his fears were dispelled. Two steps into the yard Shina threw herself into his arms. With her arms around his neck she licked and kissed his face. Yokuro wrapped an arm around her waist and twined his fingers in her hair as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Breathless they parted, Yokuro smiling as Shina blushed and tucked her face into his neck. "Can I assume from that greeting Little Fox that you still love me?"

"Of course I… Dragon-Fly is that blood?" The color drained from her face as she pulled out of his arms for a better look.

His clothes were torn and she could see several cuts and gashes. At her fearful expression he tried to reassure her. "I'm alright Honey. None of them are serious."

Needing to see that for herself Shina took him by the hand and led him to the stream. "Strip."

When he just stood there staring at her with one eyebrow raised she began undressing him. "Shina!"

She smiled at his embarrassment wondering what he would think if he knew just how many Youko she had seen undressed recently. "I said strip. Those wounds need to be cleaned and dressed. I'm just hoping not all of that blood is yours. Do as I say and I'll leave you to bathe while I go get you a towel."

When she returned he was sitting in waist high water wringing out his hair. Shina came up behind him with a towel and began to dry his hair before moving to dry his shoulders, chest and back. As much as she wanted to look, Shina averted her eyes as he stood and wrapped the towel around his waist.

When they entered the den Shina grabbed the first aid kit from a shelf before leading him up to his room.

She lit the candles by the bed and turned to Yokuro. "Now let's get you patched up Dragon-Fly."

Yokuro sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Shina gently treated and bandaged his wounds. Occasionally he would gasp and she would look at him apologetically before kissing where she thought she had hurt him. What she didn't know was that his gasps were of pleasure and she was driving him wild with all the kisses.

"There's blood on your night clothes Sweetheart." She had finished tending him and looked down at herself.

Shina looked back at him, holding his gaze, before hesitantly removing the soiled garment. Yokuro paused only a moment to appreciate her beauty before reaching for her, pulling her into the bed with him. He drew her into his arms and kissed her gently. "Shina if this isn't what you want…"

She silenced him with a quick kiss. "I want Dragon-Fly. I want very much."

Yokuro kissed and touched her until she was breathless. "I love you Shina. I have always loved you."

"I love you too Yokuro and I will always belong to you."

* * *

Shina woke secure in her lover's arms. She smiled as she watched him sleep. Between his trip home, his wounds and a night of love making, Yokuro deserved to sleep in. 

Quietly Shina slipped from his arms. She wrapped herself in the sheet then covered him with the blanket before going down stairs.

She was just about to enter her room when a hand grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her back. "Daddy."

She stared wide-eyed, ears drawn back as Hiei took in the fact she was wearing nothing but Yokuro's sheet. With a slight tug on her hair he turned her head to catch sight of the mark on her neck.

"Hn." Hiei released her and left the den.

Not sure what to make of the encounter Shina got dressed then went to gather breakfast for her mate.

* * *

Hiei found Kurama at the stream finishing his bath. When he left the water Hiei picked up a towel and began drying his mate. Between the towel and the fire demon's ki the Youko was dry in minutes. 

Kurama remained silent knowing Hiei had something to say. "It's done. They don't belong to us anymore."

At the sad note in Hiei's voice Kurama took him into his arms. "Even if our job of raising them is done, they will always be our children Hiei-Koi."

Nodding Hiei nuzzled Kurama's chest. "What happens now Fox?"

Kurama smiled and stroked his mates back and hair. "I was thinking maybe it's time we moved back to our tree house. I don't know if they'll stay here but if so they might need the den for their children someday."

Eyes wide Hiei pulled back. "Children? They're too young to have children Fox."

With a laugh Kurama pulled his love back into his arms. "Don't worry Sweetheart, Shina won't even have her first heat for another thirty years or so. She won't make you a grandfather too soon."

Hiei relaxed in his mate's arms. "Hn. I wasn't worried. Let's go inside so I can brush you're hair out before it dries that way."


	18. Epilog

Want more? Give me some ideas in your reviews. New story? Continue this with a fourth story? I really enjoyed this and want to write more. Once inspired I write like a demon possessed. I'm anal though. I write, read, rewrite, reread… you get the picture. All I lack are ideas so 'HELP'.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

'_Thoughts'  
_/Current aspect speaking to dormant aspect./  
_/Dormant aspect speaking to current aspect./_

**Epilogue**

Hiei sat in the big chair looking out of the tree house at the night with Kurama settled in his lap. "See Hiei-Koi, I knew everything would work out. Shina and Yokuro loved the idea of having the den to themselves and said they weren't going anywhere for a long time, if ever."

Hiei pulled back long silver hair to kiss his mate's neck. "Personally, Foxie, I'm glad we'll be close. After what Yokuro told us about his mission, Shina may always be some sick bastard's target."

Kurama shivered at the soft caress on his neck. "I'm glad too Fire-Fly. I want us to always be here to help and protect them, even if they really don't need us."

Hiei only nodded as Kurama continued. "Our children may be grown my Love but maybe someday we'll have grandchildren to spoil. Won't that be fun?"

Kurama turned his head to look questioningly at Hiei's sad expression. "I was thinking Foxie, that someday, when you're threw spoiling our grandchildren, maybe we could have more children."

Hiei had an excited Youko straddling his lap, kissing and licking his face. "Oh Koibito nothing would make me happier than to have more children with you. Who knows Beloved, maybe by then we can find a way to have babies of our very own."

Laughing Hiei kissed his Fox. "Fine, you work on that. In the mean time get naked and get that beautiful fuzzy tailed ass of yours in bed so I can practice making them with you."

"Yes Koi, but you realize to pull that off we will need lots of practice. Are you sure you're up to it? We might have to make love morning, noon and night to get it right." Kurama yipped when his beautiful ass was pinched.

"You just get naked and I'll show you just how up to it I am." Hiei growled then chased his mate to bed.

THE END

Wow. I can't believe it's the end already. I hope everyone enjoyed my version of the YYH gangs happily ever after. I want to thank everyone who read all three of my stories especially the ones that reviewed. I tried to return the favor by clicking every profile and reading some of your YYH fics and reviewing them. I'm very monogamous to YYH and I prefer H&K fics though I do read other pairings. As you can tell I love romance so I tend to stick to those.

As you probably know some of you are on my favorites list and on my author alert list. Aren't e-mail alerts awesome? If you haven't used it you should. When your favorite stories are updated or an author you like posts a story you get an e-mail. It's great.

Well this has been so much fun. I hope someone sends me some story ideas so we can do this again. Keep writing and more importantly keep reading (and reviewing).

Till next time. Shiori, Foxies Mom.


End file.
